Perdu dans la réserve d'EstGrove
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Ship DL et Stellack. De par une erreur et la malchance nos deux couples vont se perdrent dans la réserve d'EstGrove. Un peu de Lemon beaucoup d'amour donc NC17
1. Erreur d'inattention

Ships D/L et Stellack

Ceci est ma première fic CSI NY alors soyez sympa, le début est un peu exagéré mais il fallait que je place l 'erreur qui va être le facteur le l'histoire.

Prologue

A cause d'une simple erreur la vie et le futur de différentes personnes peuvent être chambouler à jamais…

1- Erreur d'inattention

Dring dring, le téléphone sonne…

A l'attente de cette sonnerie la réceptionniste du 911 ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de renseignement sur son ordinateur et décrocha son téléphone.

**Réceptionniste** : Bonjour ici le 911 quel est votre problème ?

**Inconnu 1** : Oui bonjour, je voudrai vous signaler du braconnage dans la réserve d'Est-Grove.

**Réceptionniste** : Vous pouvez nous signaler un endroit plus précis de cette réserve ?

**Inconnu 1** : J'ai remarqué des traces de sang et d'impactes de balles et des ossements plus à l'ouest de la réserve au niveau des rocheuses.

La réceptionniste entra les différents critères de l'appel, ne relevant pas de la police, mais chaque appel doit être répertorier dans l'ordinateur central.

Dans le champs raison de l'appel elle entra : Braconnage

Lieu : A l'Ouest de la réserve naturelle d'Est-Grove.

Raison : Traces de sang, impactes de balles et ossements.

**Réceptionniste** : Pourrai-je avoir votre nom SVP ?

Mais à sa grande déception la personne avait déjà raccroché, car il est assez courant que lors de se type d'appel, ceux où l'ont dénonce, que les personnes préfèrent rester anonymes pour éviter tous risque de représailles.

La réceptionniste enregistra donc sa page de renseignement, mais alors qu 'elle allait la fermer son téléphone sonna et personne ne pouvait répondre, elle décrocha donc et ouvrit alors une deuxième fenêtre prenant alors la décision de fermer la première à la fin de l'appel.

**Réceptionniste** : Bonjour, ici le 911 quel est votre problème ?

**Inconnu 2** : Oui, allô je voudrais vous signaler un ou plusieurs corps dans la réserve d'Est-Grove.

La réceptionniste fut alors surprise, car le précédent appel concernait également la réserve d'Est-Grove.

**Réceptionniste** : Vous étés sure que ce sont des corps humains ?

**Inconnu 2** : Oui, mon chien ma ramener un os, que je pense être celui d'un humain.

**Réceptionniste** : Avez vous gardé l'os ?

**Inconnu 2** : Non hélas quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que cela était, je l'est jetez et il a atterrit dans un ruisseau et a été emporté..

**Réceptionniste** : Pouvez vous me dire plus précisément ou cela s'est produit ?

**Inconnu 2** : A l'Est d'Est-Grove.

**Réceptionniste** : Pouvez vous me dire votre nom SVP ?

**Inconnu 2** : Charles Williams.

Mr Williams raccrocha pensant que l'entretient était fini, empêchant alors à la réceptionniste de connaître l'adresse du Charles Williams en question.

La réceptionniste enregistra donc les renseignements de cet appel. Et entreprit de téléphoner à un policier qui pourrait se charger d'aller inspecter les lieux.

Mais lorsqu'elle se leva, elle appuya sans s'en rendre compte du « Echap » ce qui ferma la fenêtre ouverte laissant alors apparaître la précédente page.

Elle alla consulter son supérieur qui lui dit : Appelez le détective Don Flack.

Elle retourna alors a son bureau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard pour téléphoner à Flack.

Elle s'assit alors à son bureau sans se rendre compte qu 'elle allait envoyer Don Flack et son équipe a l'Ouest de la réserve d'Est-Grove au lieu de l'Est.


	2. En route

2- En route

14h30, dans la salle de repos.

Danny, Lindsay et Stella profitaient de l'absence de travaille pour discuter autour d'un café, car en effet depuis quelques jours notre équipe commençait à beaucoup s'ennuyer.

Il parlait de tous et de rien lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Flack.

**Flack** : Salut, tout le monde.

**Danny** : Hey, salut Don, alors tu nous amène enfin un peu de travaille ?

**Flack** ironique : Dis donc Danny, je ne te savais pas si envieux de travailler.

Stella et Lindsay se mirent alors à la grimace que Danny fit à Don.

**Danny** : Alors…

**Flack** : Possible corps à L'Ouest de la réserve d'Est-Grove.

**Stella** : Vous avez besoin de nous ?

**Flack** : Oui j'en est parlé avec Mac, vous venez tous les trois avec moi, les autres équipes vont nous rejoindre peut après notre arriver.

**Danny** : Tu va être heureuse Montana, tu va te sentir presque comme chez toi, des arbres, de la boue et plein d'animaux, et surtout oublis pas tes bottes.

**Lindsay** : Si tu le dis, sa va drôlement te changer, un « City Boy » dans la nature ça mérite le déplacement sa.

**Danny** en souriant : Aller Montana on va se préparer.

Tous les quatre enfin prêt Stella partit avec Flack alors que Danny lui partit avec Lindsay.

Le voyage dura environ une heure et ils arrivèrent enfin.

Environ 16h00

Tous les quatre sortirs de voiture et se regroupèrent.

**Stella** : Vous étés surs que c'est ici ? Il n'y a personne.

**Flack** : Oui, les autres équipes ont été prévenues plus tard et vont nous rejoindre après.

**Lindsay** : Alors on fait quoi ?

**Flack** : A priori ont ne risque rien, le mieux est que nous nous séparions, Danny avec Lindsay et moi avec Stella.

Ont reste en contact par radio et par téléphone, si vous trouver quelques chose de suspect vous nous contacter et inverse.

Mais ce que ne savais pas le détective, s'est que les autres équipes elles avaient été envoyées à l'Est de la réserve.

**Flack** : Bon Stella nous nous partons plus vers l'Est, Danny vers l'Ouest.

**Stella** : S'est d'accord.

**Flack** d'un geste invita Stella à passer la première, et tous les deux partirent à l'aventure.

**Danny** : Aller Montana en route !

**Lindsay** : Danny passe moi la carte stp

**Danny** : Pourquoi je sais parfaitement lire une carte.

**Lindsay** ironique : Tu sais Danny si jamais je devais trouver ma route dans le métro New Yorkais je te demanderai à coups surs, mais crois-moi pour une forêt je suis la plus qualifié d'entre nous.

**Danny**: Okay, alors après toi Country Girl.

Lindsay suivi de Danny s'engouffrèrent alors dans la verdure abondante, en chasse de restes humains.


	3. Vigilance

3- Vigilance

Cela faisait déjà plus de une heure et demi que Danny, Lindsay, Stella et Flack patrouille dans la forêt à la recherche de restes humains ou de traces de sang…

Flack et Stella de leur côté étaient dans une zone surtout boisée, à la verdure abondante, anciennement apprécié pour la chasse. Stella s'approcha d'un arbre,

**Stella** : J'ai plusieurs impactes de balles.

**Flack** : Ils sont récents ?

**Stella** : Non ils doivent remonter à au moins 4 ou 5 ans.

**Flack** : Laisser tomber, cet endroit, cette forêt à été déclaré réserve naturelle il y a un peu plus de 3 ans, sûrement d'ancienne balle de chasseur.

**Stella** : Vous ne trouver pas ça bizarre que nous n'avons toujours pas croisé d'autres équipes de recherche ?

**Flack** : Cette réserve est très vaste elle couvre plusieurs hectares, alors sa ne m'étonne pas trop, et puis très peut d'équipes de recherches ont été mobilisées, n'étant pas certains qu'il y est réellement eu meurt.

**Stella** : Et Danny et Lindsay ils avancent ?

**Flack** : Pas trop, j'ai appelez Danny il y a environ 20 minutes et ils n'ont trouvé que d'ancienne carcasse d'animaux et de vieux impactes de balles et de flèches..

**Stella** surprise : Des flèches ? Des chasseurs utilisent encore des flèches ?

**Flack** : Faut croire que oui…

Flack leva les yeux vers le ciel, voulait éviter d'être surpris par la nuit. Le ciel était encore bleu, il regarda sa monte, elle affichait 17h42.

Stella elle observait le détective toujours à côté de son arbre. Elle fut agréablement surprise de la vigilance de Flack, envers elle, ainsi que sur Danny et Lindsay.

Le regard bleu de Flack croisa soudain le regard émeraude de la détective, tous les deux firent à la fois surpris et comme parcourus d'un frisson à cette vision et sensation.

Sortit de cette courte rêverie, Flack décrocha un léger sourire de gène et Stella à son tour ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle repartit à la chasse aux indices.

Du côté de chez Danny et Lindsay, l'humeur était plus à la rigolade et aux plaisanteries, Danny posant toute sortent de questions de Lindsay. Se disputant parfois pour un rien, comme seul eux le font. C'est deux la partageaient un peu plus que de l'amitié platonique.

Leur zone était moins boisée et plus rocheuse que celle de Don et Stella.

**Danny** : Je commence à un avoir marre, ça fait plus de 1h30 qu'on marche et on à rien trouver.

**Lindsay** : Je pensais q'un New Yorkais avait l'habitude de marcher…

**Danny** : Oui, mais marcher en ville et dans la forêt s'est totalement différents.

**Lindsay** : Danny arrête de raller et avance..

**Danny** : Moins vite Montana, moi je n'est pas l'habitude, j'ai pas envie de ma casser une jambe et trébuchant.

**Lindsay** : Don ta dits jusqu'à quelle heure on va encore rester ici ?

**Danny** : Euh, il ma dit que si on ne trouve rien avant que la nuit commence à arriver ont devaient rentrer.

Danny et Lindsay continuèrent donc eux aussi leurs recherches.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 1h30 que les deux équipes avaient quitté leurs points de départ, ils étaient maintenant enfouis assez profond dans la réserve. Mais heureusement ils avaient leurs cartes pour trouver leur chemin. Et le temps était assez beau et la nuit ne devrait pas arriver avant plusieurs heure..


	4. Tempête

4- Tempête

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 heures que les deux équipes inspectaient la forêt. Il était maintenant 18h20 le ciel était encore bleu et la nuit ne devait pas arriver avant les 20 heures.

Puis en seulement quelques minutes, le ciel s'assombrit, le vent s'accéléra et l'air s'humidifia.

Du côté de chez Don et Stella.

Tous les deux continuaient leurs recherches peut fructueuse.

**Flack** : Je pense que nous devrions commencer à rentré pour arriver à la voiture avant la tombé de la nuit.

**Stella** : Je pense aussi, nous n'avions rien trouvé, je pense que l'homme en question à dut tous simplement trouvé un os animal.

**Flack** : Après vous Stella

**Stella** : Toujours aussi gentleman…

**Flack** : Je contact Danny

**Flack** : Eih, Messer tu me reçois ?

**Danny** : Oui Don, vous avez trouvé quelques chose ?

**Flack** : Non, ont rentre à la voiture, on devrait y être dans un peu plus de 1 heure et vous ?

**Danny** : Euh attends faut que je demande à mon guide forestier…

**Danny** **à** **Lindsay** : Eih Montana, combien de temps pour rentrer à la voiture ?

**Lindsay** : Euh entre 1 heure et 1 heure et demi…

**Danny** **à** **Flack** : Alors d'après Montana entre 1 heure et 1 heure et demi.

**Flack** : Oky ont se retrouve à la voiture.

Don et Stella n'avaient pas marché plus d'une dizaine de minute quand le ciel s'assombrit en quelques minutes.

**Flack** regardant le ciel : Oh non sa sent pas bon sa !!

**Stella** : Une tempête ?

**Flack** : Je le crains.

**Stella** : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

**Flack** : Je n'est vraiment aucune idée…

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, tout s'était assombrit et des coups un silence mortel fit place à une tempête mêlant pluie et rafales de vent.

En quelque seconde Stella et Flack fut tremper jusqu'aux os.

**Stella** : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Flack** : Il faut qu'on essai de s'abrité quelques par, le temps que la tempête se calme.

**Stella** : Et Danny et Lindsay ?

**Flack** : Je vais essayer de les contacter…

Flack essaya de contact Danny mais les rafales de vent empêchèrent toute communication, laissant alors Flack et Stella ainsi que Danny et Lindsay isolés du monde.

Flack d'un geste ferme et dépourvu de réflexion attrapa de Stella qui sur le moment regarda étrangement le détective puis lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent tous deux firent un léger sourire reflet à la fois de gène et de curiosité.

Et commencèrent à courir espérant trouver un endroit ou s'abrité…

Du côté de chez Danny et Lindsay.

Les recherches de leurs coté n'avaient pas été fructueuses, seulement d'anciennes traces d'impactes de balles et de flèches, des carcasses d'animaux et à l'occasion des découvertes plus qu'étrange et spectaculaire qui ne relevait néanmoins pas de la police.

Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite chez Danny et Lindsay, Danny ne ratait aucune occasion de faire rire sa partenaire et vis versa.

Danny riait avec Lindsay, Lindsay racontant à Danny la foi où Mac avait fait tirer Lindsay à l'arc pour une de ses enquêtes…

**Danny** : Eih Montana je t'imagine bien en amazone sexy…

**Lindsay** collant un coup dans l'épaule de Danny : Vraiment Danny des fois tu me rends folle…

Soudain le téléphone de Danny sonna et décrocha.

**Danny** : Messer

**Flack** : Eih, Messer tu me reçois ?

**Danny** : Oui Don, vous avez trouvé quelques chose ?

**Flack** : Non, ont rentre à la voiture, on devrait y être dans un peu plus de 1 heure et vous ?

**Danny** : Euh attends faut que je demande à mon guide forestier…

**Danny** **à** **Lindsay** : Eih Montana, combien de temps pour rentrer à la voiture ?

**Lindsay** : Euh entre 1 heure et 1 heure et demi…

**Danny** **à** **Flack** : Alors d'après Montana entre 1 heure et 1 heure et demi.

**Flack** : Oky ont se retrouve à la voiture.

Danny et Lindsay marchèrent seulement quelques minutes quand eux aussi fut surpris par la tempête.

**Lindsay** : Oh, non une tempête !

**Danny** : Tu crois qu'elle va passer ?

**Lindsay** : Je ne pense pas, et vu la rapidité de son arrivé elle risque d'être sévère…

**Danny** : Faut qu'on trouve un endroit ou s'abrité…

**Lindsay** : J'ai vu une grotte tout à l'heure quand on est passer près de la grand cascade.

**Danny** : Et ? Tu veux qu'on joue aux hommes préhistoriques ?

**Lindsay** : C'est ça ou en reste sous la pluie.

**Danny** : Attend faut que j'appel Don.

Danny essaya alors d'appelez son ami sans résultats. Danny attrapa alors la main de Lindsay qui se mis à rougir sur le champs et partirent en direction de la grotte que Lindsay avait vu pour si réfugiés.


	5. En sécurité

_Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre._

5- En sécurité

Danny tenant toujours la main de sa partenaire Lindsay courrait le plus vite possible pour éviter de rester trop longtemps sous la pluie et de restez le moins longtemps possible sous les arbres si des éclairs pointe leurs nez.

Lindsay commençait déjà à claquer des dents, car étant donner la force de la tempête quelques secondes sous la pluie et les deux partenaires étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Et surtout la température avait beaucoup chutée.

**Danny** : Aller Montana accroche toi on est presque arriver.

Danny augmenta la pression de sa main dans celle de Lindsay, et continuèrent à courir.

Malheureusement cette tempête avait agit sur les partenaires, mais également aussi sur leurs matériels.

En effet la carte que Lindsay tenait avait beaucoup souffert à cause de la pluie et la course des deux amis l'avait gravement altéré la rendant pratiquement illisible.

Durant sa course sans s'en rendre compte Danny avait fait tomber sa radio, ne lui laissant plus que son téléphone portable.

Ils avaient néanmoins gardé leurs mallettes de travail, ne pouvant pas se permettre de les laisser en pleine nature.

Lorsque Danny aperçut enfin la grotte que Lindsay lui avait décrite, il fut soulagé au plus profond de lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la cascade, c'était une assez grande cascade d'au moins 4 ou 5 mètres de hauteurs qui se jetait ensuite dans un petit lac d'une dizaine de mètre de largeur.

La grotte était perché à environ 2 mètres de hauteurs, Danny analysa la situation, il lâcha alors la main de Lindsay et commença à grimper sur les rochers. Puis se tourna vers sa partenaire et lui tendit sa main pour l'aidé à monter.

Lorsque Lindsay vu le geste de Danny, elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleus, Danny lui fit un large sourire lorsque Lindsay attrapa enfin sa main et tira sur son bras.

Arrivé à même hauteur, Lindsay entreprit de grimpé la première, elle posa sa main sur le rocher du dessus et souleva sa jambe pour monter, elle pris alors appui sur ses mains pour ce soulevé, mais à peine sont corps soulevé de quelques centimètres sa main glissa, elle se crispa lorsqu'elle se redit compte qu'elle allait probablement tomber, mais cela fut empêché par Danny qui saisi sa partenaire par la taille pour éviter sa chute.

Danny était littéralement coller contre Lindsay, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, le bras de Danny autour de la taille de Lindsay.

Lorsque Danny sentit le souffle chaud de Lindsay contre son coup son corps frémit, et lorsque Lindsay elle sentit le souffle de Danny contre son coup la même sensation traversa son corps.

Lindsay leva ses yeux noisette vers les yeux bleus de Danny, et lorsque leurs regards se croisa les deux détectives furent figer, se regardant droit dans les yeux, et le monde semblât se fixer, se stopper durant plusieurs secondes.

Après plusieurs seconde de profonde contemplation, Danny desserra son étreinte sur Lindsay et le désir fut remplacer par la gêne.

Danny parcouru alors les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la grotte, Lindsay lui passa leurs mallettes et Danny l'aida à le rejoindre.

Danny s'approcha doucement de la grotte et pris son arme à la main, il entra doucement pour voir comment cela était. C'était une petite cavité d'environ 2 mètres de hauteurs et d'environ 1m50 de largeur, il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas habitée par un animal puis y pénétra et fut suivi par Lindsay.

Don et Stella eux avaient beaucoup moins de chance, ils étaient dans une zones très boisée.

Après plus de 20 minutes de course, ils n'avaient trouvé un endroit pour s'abriter.

Stella malgré est endurance commençait a fatigué, elle était trempée et gelée, par manque de force elle dut se résoudre à abandonné sa mallette.

Don lui faisait abstraction de sa fatigue, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son amie a resté dans cette situation.

Don tenait toujours la main de Stella dans la sienne, Stella appréciait cette sensation à la fois de réconfort mais aussi d'aide, car le fait que Don tirai Stella l'aidait à tenir à cette course effrénée.

Lorsque Don sentit le corps de Stella de plus en plus difficile à tirer, il décida de s'arrêter quelques instant pour laisser son amie reprendre un peu son souffle.

Don s'arrêta et s'accroupi près d'un petit buisson, Stella fit de même et asseyait tant bien que mal de faire diminuer son rythme cardiaque.

**Flack** : sa va ?

**Stella** suffocant: Oui sa va…

**Flack** : C'est pas possible, y a vraiment rien pour s'abriter dans cette forêt.

**Stella** : Flack, laisser moi là, je ne fais que vous ralentir.

**Flack** : Non jamais je ne vous laisserai ici.

**Stella** : Je m'en voudrai si jamais il vous arrivait quelques chose.

Don approcha doucement sa main de celle de son amie, posa sa main dessus puis Stella leva son regard émeraude vers le regard bleu de Don, leurs regards se croisant enfin, ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Stella entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Flack.

Leurs regards toujours fixer l'un sur l'autre, Don d'un geste doux et délicat caressa doucement de son pouce le dessus de la main de Stella.

La simple amitié que partageaient les deux amis semblait s'envolé au fur et à mesure des caresses pour laisser place au désir.

Même si Flack et Stella ressentaient parfois des tentions et des désirs l'un pour l'autre jamais ils n'avaient eux pour ambition d'aller au-delà.

D'un geste lent Flack approcha doucement de Stella, lui laissant le choix de le repousser.

Doucement Flack approcha ses lèvres vers celle de Stella, délicatement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent ayant alors pour effet de faire frissonner leurs corps. Stella déposa ses douces mains sur le visage de Don puis leur premier baiser se fit pudique.

Délicatement Flack approcha sa langue des lèvres de Stella, celle-ci laissa la langue de Don rencontré la sienne. Stella délaissa le visage de Don et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Flack pour les caresser, Flack lui posa sa main sur la joue de Stella.

Leurs baisers se fit plus ardents, et plus passionnés. Les deux partenaires ne semblaient plus s'occupés du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans une forêt et en pleine tempête. Don mis fin au court ébat qu'ils avaient échangés.

**Flack** : Stella il faut qu'ont partent.

**Stella** : Oui, sinon ont risque de tomber en hypothermie.

A vrai dire a cet instant précis les deux amis étaient loin de l'hypothermie, les tendres baiser échangés avaient ravivé la flamme qui s'estompait en eux.

Don attrapa à nouveau la main de son amie, l'aidant à se lever, lui déposa un dernier baiser puis ils repartirent à la recherche d'un abri.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course, les deux amis tombèrent nez à nez avec une vieille cabane de chasseur.

**Flack** : A merci Dieu !

**Stella** : Je ne vous croyais pas aussi pieux.

**Flack** : Stella vous savez des fois, le monde nous surprend.

Flack approcha doucement de la cabane, voulait vérifier si elle était occupée ou non.

La porte était fermer par un cadenas, Flack sortit son arme, espérant que malgré l'eau son arme allait pourvoir pulvérisé le cadenas.

**Flack** : Attention je vais tirer !

A son plus grand bonheur, le cadenas explosa permettant alors à Don et Stella d'entrer dans la vieille cabane pour s'y abrité et de s'y réchauffé.


	6. Fin d'une amitié

6- Fin d'une amitié

**Danny** : C'est bon Montana tu peux venir.

**Lindsay** : Ah enfin je commençais à me les gelée.

**Danny**: Je suis complètement trempé.

**Lindsay** : Moi aussi…

Danny inspecta ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, le sol de la grotte était jonché de pierres, de brindilles et de bout de bois.

**Danny** : Tu crois qu'ont pourrai allumer en feu ?

**Lindsay** : Je ne sais pas tu as un briquet ou des allumettes ?

**Danny** : Non, comment ont va faire ?

Apres quelques secondes de réflexion…

**Lindsay** : Peut être que, si…

**Danny** : Oui, Montana ?

**Lindsay** : Tu es au point en chimie organique ?

**Danny** : Je me débrouille pas trop mal, mais je vois pas trop en quoi ça va nous servire ?

**Lindsay** : Il me faudrait de l'éthanol, de l'acétate d'éthyle, de l'hydroxyde de sodium et un peu de carbone.

**Danny** : Tu compte trouvé sa ou ?

**Lindsay** : Regarde dans ta mallette…

**Danny** : J'ai de l'éthanol et du carbone

**Lindsay** : La poudre pour les empreintes contient du carbone..

**Lindsay** : Rhha je trouve pas d'hydroxyde de sodium…

**Danny** : C'est bon j'en est..

**Lindsay** : Ramasse des brindilles et un peu de bois.

Danny se leva, attrapa des brindilles et quelques bout de bois et les posa sur le sol de la grotte.

**Danny** : Allez Montana à toi de jouer.

**Lindsay** : Danny il faudra d'autre morceau de bois…

**Danny** : Okay, je vais en cherché…

Danny ressortit de la grotte et partit à la recherche de morceau de bois, quant à Lindsay elle déversa sur le tas de brindilles de l'éthanol, puis de l'acétate d'éthyle, l'hydroxyde de sodium puis elle versa quelques grammes de poudre sur le tout.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps, un léger voile de fumée de format puis soudainement des étincelles se formèrent, qui en contact de l'éthanol mit feu aux brindilles allumant alors le feu.

Lindsay ajouta un peu de brindilles et de bois pour que le feu augmente en force et en volume, puis Danny arriva enfin.

**Danny** : Me voilà, j'ai essayé de trouver du bois pas trop humide…

Danny déposa les branches sur le sol puis en passa plusieurs à Lindsay qui les posa sur le feu.

**Lindsay** : Danny, il faudrait que tu y retourne…

**Danny** : Encore ?

**Lindsay** : Bah, c'est maintenant ou tu devras y retourner plus tard…

**Danny** : D'accord…

Le feu avait finalement bien pris, Lindsay était accroupis devant se réchauffant tant bien que mal, mais le fait qu'elle soit couplement trempé ne facilitait pas les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard Danny avait ramassé une assez grande quantité de bois pour alimenter le feu pour au moins toute la nuit.

Danny s'installa au coté de Lindsay,

**Lindsay** : Tu crois qu'on va rester bloquer ici combien de temps ?

**Danny** : J'en est aucune idée, mais on étendant faut qu'on se réchauffe.

**Danny** : Faut qu'ont face séchés nos vêtements.

**Lindsay** surprise: Hein ?

**Danny**: T'inquiète pas Montana je te demande pas n'ont plus de te mettre nue ( rire )

Danny enleva sa veste, sa chemise puis son tee-shirt sous le regard admiratif de Lindsay.

**Danny** taquin: Eih Montana profite s'en pas !

Puis il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et déposa le tous près du feu.

Lindsay elle, enleva sa veste et sa chemise, gardant néanmoins son débardeur, pudeur oblige, puis enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes les déposant près du feu pour les faire chauffer.

Danny et Lindsay s'assirent pour pouvoir enfin se reposé après les dernières heures assez éprouvantes qu'ils avaient subi.

Lindsay et Danny discutaient de tous et de rien, mais Lindsay avait bien du mal à rester en place car le confort de la grotte était presque inexistant et son dos commença à la faire souffrir.

**Danny** : Sa va Montana ?

**Lindsay** : Oui, c'est juste que le mur est moins confortable que je le pensais.

Danny invita Lindsay à poser sa tête sur son épaule, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

**Lindsay** gênée: Te sur ? sa te gène pas ?

**Danny** : Non t'inquiète pas…

La jeune femme s'installa alors dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, essayant d'être le moins troublée possible.

Au moment ou la peau de Lindsay rentra en contact de celle de Danny, le corps de celui-ci fut parcourus d'un intense frisson.

Lindsay commença à se décontracter, et peu à peu elle se retrouva blottie contre son ami. Danny était plus que troublé, essayant de gardé le contrôle de ses émotions, mais le contact de la peau de Lindsay et de son souffle sur son torse avait pour seul effet d'augmenté son rythme cardiaque.

Lindsay appréciait ce contact, le contact de sa peau contre le torse nu de Danny l'apaisais, d'un geste doux presque inconscient elle passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Danny, ce geste fit légèrement sursauter et frissonner Danny, cela n'échappant pas à Lindsay.

Danny essayait toujours de régulé son rythme cardiaque car il avait beau le nié mais le corps chaud de Lindsay contre lui, générait au plus profond de lui un réel désir.

Lindsay la tête toujours posée sur le creux de l'épaule de Danny, se délectait de la douce mélodie provenant du cœur de Danny, et elle pouvait sentit que le rythme de Danny était plus élevé que la normale.

Lindsay savait que la relation qu'ils entretenaient était un peu plus que de l'amitié mais jamais, enfin presque jamais le fais de passer d'une simple amitié à une relation plus sérieuse ne l'avait traversé. Mais elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers Danny, elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir supporté Danny pour ce qu'il était, et elle ne restait jamais indifférente à son humour et à ces beaux yeux. Elle redoutait surtout que cette attirance ne soit pas partagée, mais d'après la réaction de Danny d'elle contre lui, de ces frissons et du rythme de son cœur, ces craintes commençait a s'apaisé peu a peu.

Mais devait-elle se lancer et risquer de gâché cette amitié, mais l'occasion était trop belle, elle devait y aller prudemment.

Doucement Lindsay resserra son étreinte contre Danny analysant alors ces réactions, qui fut un léger frisson et soupirs.

Face à cette situation Lindsay ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure signe du refoulement de son désir. Doucement elle se lova contre le torse de son partenaire, et ces dernières craintes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit le cœur de Danny battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Lindsay releva alors la tête observant Danny, doucement elle remonta la bras qu'elle avait passer autour de la taille de Danny pou le remonté au niveau de son cœur puis délicatement elle posa un baiser sur le coup de Danny, sentant le corps de celui-ci frémire elle en déposa en deuxième, a ce moment précis le self contrôle de Danny s'était purement volatilisé.

**Danny** (soupirant) : Montana qu'est ce que tu fais…

**Lindsay** (coquine) : Quelques chose dont j'ai rêvé depuis un certain temps…

Lindsay se releva légèrement pour faire passer sa jambe gauche au-dessus des jambes de Danny pour finalement de retrouver assise sur ces cuisses face.

Danny et Lindsay se contemplèrent durant quelques instant, puis Danny posa une de ces mains sur la joue de Lindsay puis approcha doucement sa bouche de celle-ci, doucement chacun gouttèrent aux lèvres de l'autre, le premier baiser fut doux et pudique.

Lindsay posa ces deux coudes sur les épaules de Danny et passa un de ces bras autour de sa nuque et l'autre alla caresser les cheveux de Danny. Lindsay effleura les lèvres de Danny puis ils re-gouttèrent aux lèvres respectives de chacun et finalement leurs langues s'effleurèrent puis lorsque Lindsay entrouvrit les lèvres, Danny plongea la sienne pour finalement rencontrer celle de sa partenaire. Jouant ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Danny tous en embrassent sa belle partenaire posa ces bras autour des flancs de celle-ci, l'une de ces mains se posa sur les reins de celle-ci qui de ces doigts passa la main sous le bas du débardeur pour y caresser la peau. L'autre tenant le buste, pour lui aussi contrôler sa partenaire a sa guise.

Danny entreprit de caresser de sa langue de coup de Lindsay, lui déposant de brûlant baiser, puis celle-ci bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser toute place a Danny. Délicatement il posa des nombreux baiser sur son coup, puis sur sa clavicule puis sur la naissance de sa poitrine, ayant pour effet de faire frissonner Lindsay.

D'un geste ferme Danny attrapa le débardeur de Lindsay et lui enleva et contempla la poitrine de celle-ci, Lindsay reprenant les lèvres de Danny, Lindsay passait ces mains sur les pectoraux de Danny et les caressaient avec légèreté, Danny lui caressant le dos de celle-ci.

**Lindsay** (soupirant) : Danny on fait comment ?

Danny analysa la situation, en effet le sol de la grotte n'était pas des plus confortable. Puis il aperçut de tas de vêtements…

**Danny** : J'ai une idée…

Danny souleva Lindsay pour sortir de son étreinte et attrapa le tas de vêtement maintenant sec, puis les étalât sur le sol pour y faire un matelas de fortune.

**Danny** (coquin) : Et voilà Montana…

A peine ces trois mots prononcés Lindsay lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol, la jeune femme posa ces mains sur les pectoraux de son partenaire les caressants doucement, puis elle commença à les descendre, faisant frissonner le corps de Danny, puis elle caressa ses abdominaux.

Danny décida de prendre le dessus, et fit passer Lindsay en dessous, délicatement il commença a embrassé son coup, puis du bout de sa langue commença a léché la naissance de la poitrine de sa future amante, doucement Danny déposa de doux baiser sur la naissance de sa poitrine puis sur le haut de sa poitrine faisant cambrer celle-ci, puis du bout de sa langue descendis jusqu'à son nombril et commença à l'embrasser.

Puis il commença et déboutonner le pantalon de celle-ci puis descendit la fermeture éclair puis doucement il enleva le pantalon de celle-ci. Doucement il posa sa main sur le genou de celle-ci puis remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse, Lindsay ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer suite à ces douces caresses.

Lindsay repris le dessus, mais c'est sans compter sur Danny qui se redressa, Lindsay se retrouvant dans la même situation de départ, c'est à dire assise sur Danny, qui en profita pour dégrafer le soutient-george de celle-ci, Lindsay profita de moment d'égarement de Danny pour le plaqué au sol, et entreprit alors d'enlever le pantalon de celui-ci, qui s'envola à l'autre bout de la grotte.

Danny refit passer Lindsay sous lui, l'embrassant passionnément, puis entreprit une lente descente le long du corps de la jeune femme, lui extorquant de doux et long gémissement, puis il remonta doucement sa main le long de la cuisse de celle-ci puis lui enleva le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Et fit de même avec le sien.

Apres plusieurs minutes d'intimes et d'intenses caresses, Lindsay écarta légèrement les cuisses invitant son partenaire à plus d'audaces.

Apres un doux et passionné baiser, Danny pénétra enfin Lindsay, extorquant un long et fort gémissement à Lindsay, puis Danny commença à se mouvoir lentement.

Danny souffrant de cette lenteur, accéléra le rythme de ces va-et-vient.

**Danny **(gémissant) : Lindsayyy…

Lindsay resserra son étreinte sur Danny, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules musclés de celui-ci, et invita Danny à aller plus vite en augmentant la pression des cuisses contre les hanches de celui-ci.

**Lindsay** (a bout de souffle) : Dannyy..

Tout en suivant les mouvements des hanches de celle-ci Danny accéléra le rythme faisant augmenter le plaisir déjà paradisiaque de Lindsay, qui ne put s'empêcher du crié le nom de son amant.

Lindsay ferma les yeux, quant elle sentit les lèvres de Danny dans son coup, et gémit lorsqu'elle attenta Danny prononcé son prénom près de son oreille.

Le plaisir ultime commençait à monter dans le corps brûlant des deux amants, Danny s'entant que sa partenaire commençait à atteindre l'extase augmenta le mouvement de ses hanches, les deux corps étaient en sueur, Lindsay essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler mais le plaisir que lui apportait son amant était des plus agréable.

Lorsque celle-ci commença a sentir l'orgasme monter en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncé ses ongles dans les épaules de Danny et de gémir son nom.

Lorsque Lindsay arriva enfin à l'extase, Danny gentlemen dans toutes les situations le suivi quelques secondes plus tard, et chacun hurla le nom de son partenaire et amant.

Danny essayant de reprendre sa respiration, déposa un doux baiser dans le coup de celle-ci puis l'embrasse amoureusement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Après avoir réussi à ramener leurs rythmes cardiaques à la normale Danny embrassa Lindsay.

**Danny** (taquin) : Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on se rhabille.

**Lindsay** (coquine) : Pourquoi ?

**Danny** : De un, si jamais ont nous retrouvent nus ça risque de jasé pas mal de temps et de deux se réchauffé, bien que la sensation de ta peau soit des plus réchauffant.

Apres s'être rhabillé Lindsay s'allongea a coté de Danny, qui se blottie contre à celle-ci en passant son bras sous celui de Lindsay la serrant fermement contre elle, comme pour éviter que celle-ci s'échappe.

Puis après plusieurs minutes Lindsay s'endormie dans les bras de Danny qui s'envola lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard.


	7. Début d'un amour

7- Début d'un amour

Don entra le premier dans la vieille cabane, analysant en quelques secondes les lieux, comme s'il était sur le terrain.

**Don** : Ca fait un moment qu'elle est plus habitée…

En effet, elle contenait le strict minimum du confort avec seulement une table, un banc quelques meubles dont une armoire, un lit, un siège à bascule et un vieux poil.

**Stella** : Super ont va pouvoir de réchauffé…

**Don** : Laisse, je m'en occupe…

Stella trouva un vieux sac de charbon et des bûches de bois entassé dans un coin de la pièce.

Par chance une vieille boite d'allumette avait été laissée sur le poil, qui permis à Don d'allumé le feu.

Pendant que Flack allumait le vieux poil, Stella alla inspecter les meubles pour voir si elle pouvait trouver quelques choses qui pourrait leurs servir.

Elle ne trouva que des bouts de papier, des crayons et quelques objets sans intérêt, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grande armoire elle trouva des draps et des couvertures enveloppées dans des house en plastique pour sûrement éviter qu'avec le temps ils soient infestés de bêtes ou microbes.

**Stella** : J'ai trouvé des couvertures…

Stella sortit les deux couvertures et un torchon, elle s'approcha de Flack lui tendit les couvertures et passa un rapide coût de chiffon sur la table pour la dépoussiérer. La table propre Flack déposa les couvertures sur la table.

**Stella** : Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire sécher nos vêtements près du poil…

**Don** (surpris) : Vous étés surs ?

**Stella** : A moins que vous préfériez garder vos vêtements mouillés..

**Don** : Apres vous…

Stella alla dans un coin de la cabane, mais étant donner que celle-ci était constituée d'une seule pièce l'intimité était plutôt inexistante.

Don par respect se tourna pour laisser que Stella puissent se déshabiller, elle enleva son maillot dévoilant son soutient-gorge noir puis enleva son pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, gardant néanmoins ses sous-vêtements…

Don se sentait gêné, qu'une femme, que Stella soit à moitié nue à quelques centimètres de lui, lentement il se retourna, seulement quelques secondes, apercevant le corps de cette femme qu'il avait embrassé à peine une heure auparavant. A la vue, se ses longues et fines jambes, de sa taille fine et de sa poitrine ferme, ni grosse ni petite il fut traverser d'un intense sentiment de désir. Stella se sentant observé releva la tête, mais Don avait déjà retourné la tête. Mais elle était presque sure qu'il l'avait regardé, à peine cette idée traversa son esprit un sourire presque coquin apparut sure ses lèvres. Et en quelques seconde le baiser qu'il avait partagé traversa son esprit, elle avait beau essayer de le nié mais elle avait réellement apprécié ce baiser.

Mais elle se sentait un peu gêné du fait qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, elle pensait que Flack préférait les femmes plus jeunes qu'elle. Ce baiser était un baiser d'amour ou de réconfort ?

Elle attrapa une couverture et la passa sous ses bras et passa un coin en dessous pour la faire tenir toute seule.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et les déposa à côté du poil pendant que Don commença à se déshabiller, Stella lui tournait le dos puis lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Don le torse nu, qui enlevait ses chaussures, elle se rendit compte que Don était plus musclé qu'elle le pensait, et elle sentit un frisson la traversé, cela la surpris et secoua la tête pour évacué cette pensé.

Lorsqu'elle étendit un son de tintement qui provenait de la boucle de la ceinture de Don, elle sentit un désir naître en elle, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle se surpris à l'imaginé.

Devait-elle oui ou non allez plus loin avec Don, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné était-il réel ? L'aimait-il ?

A peine Don avait desserré sa ceinture que Stella s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son torse, Don surpris releva la tête plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux émeraude de Stella.

Stella posa sa main sur la joue de Flack puis doucement approcha ses lèvres, et déposa un doux baiser. Stella s'écarta de Don et lorsqu'elle vu le regard à la fois surpris et interrogateur du jeune homme elle posa sa main sur la serviette qui la recouvrait et la fit tomber au sol, lui lançant un regard sensuel et coquin.

Lorsque donne se rendit compte du geste de Stella, un large sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage, il compris qu'il n'était pas le seul a apprécié un peu plus l'autre en tant que simple ami et occasionnellement partenaire.

La réaction de Don ne se fit pas attendre qui se jeta sur les lèvres de Stella, l'embrassant amoureusement, caressant la langue de celle-ci avec la sienne, rapidement les baiser se fit plus ardant.

Chacun caressait d'une main le dos de l'autre et de l'autre caressait ses cheveux, Stella sentant le désir l'emparer un peu plus remonta l'une de ses jambes contre celle de Don, le jeune homme déposa sa main sous la cuisse de celle-ci puis commença à la caresser délicatement du bout de ses doigts. Sentant les douces mains du jeune homme lui caresser la cuisse la jeune femme passa son bras autour de sa nuque et se cambra contre lui et laissa s'échappé un léger soupir. Don en profita pour déposer quelques baiser sur le coup de sa partenaire puis sur sa clavicule et sur le rebondit de sa poitrine.

Don la main toujours sous la cuisse de Stella, augmenta la pression de sa main qui souleva la jeune femme du sol, celle-ci comprenant le geste du jeune homme enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille, et la déposa délicatement sur le bord de la table.

A peine Stella déposer sur la table Don posa ses mains sur chaque genou de la jeune femme puis remonta doucement dans son entre jambe, faisant gémir la jeun femme.

Stella passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Don puis approcha son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau, leur baiser était tous sauf pudique, laissant à peine le temps aux deux partenaires de reprendre leurs respirations.

Sans quitter la bouche du jeune homme Stella déboutonna son pantalon qui tomba aux pieds de Don qui le fit glisser à travers la pièce…

Don passa ses doigts sous une bretelle du soutient-george de Stella puis la fit tomber sur le coté et y déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule puis fit pareil avec l'autre bretelle, délicatement il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et de ses doigts habiles lui dégrafa son soutient gorge qui atterrit quelques seconde plus tard au sol.

Stella embrassa à nouveau Don tout en frottant langoureusement sa poitrine nue contre le torse du jeune homme faisait tressaillir le jeune homme.

Don fit basculer Stella en arrière, l'allongeant sur la table, et déposa sa bouche sur le nombril de la jeune femme, et du bout de sa langue remonta le long de son ventre, de sa poitrine…

**Stella** (gémissant) : Donnn…

Lentement il continua son long voyage le long du coup de la jeune femme, puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire puis l'embrassa voluptueusement.

Il renouvela son intime voyage sur le corps de Stella cette fois si du bout de ses doigts, extorquant de long gémissement de plaisir à Stella.

Stella se redressa puis après un long et ardant baiser commença à son tour à jouer avec le corps du jeune homme. Embrassant son coup, ses pectoraux et caressant de ses douces mains les flancs et le dos de celui-ci, lui extorquant de fort gémissement et le faisant frissonner.

Stella se sentant prête à aller plus loin se rapprocha de l'oreille du jeune homme lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait plus.

Délicatement Don passa ses mains les long de flancs de la jeune femme, puis arriva finalement au dernier sous-vêtement de celle-ci puis passa des doigts en dessous et le fit doucement glisser le long ses hanches puis le long de ses cuisses et rejoignit finalement le sol.

Don embrassa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, qui en profita pour faire tomber le caleçon de celui-ci, qui à peine arrivé au seul, rejoignit le pantalon d'un coup de pied.

Durant plusieurs minutes les futurs amants s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent, Don attendant le signe de sa partenaire pour allumer plus loin. La jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre longtemps puis…

**Stella** (gémissant) : Don….

Don d'un doux et ferme coup de hanche pénétra la jeune femme, lui extorquant un fort gémissement de plaisir.

Le jeune homme commença à se mouvoir doucement,

**Don** (gémissant) : Stellaa…

La jeune femme resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses cuisses pour inviter celui-ci à plus d'ardeur, Stella essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser aller à crier, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais malgré sa certaine expérience rarement un homme lui avait fait ressentir de t-elle chose, pour évacué sa trop plein de sensation, Stella se surpris elle-même à presque hurler le nom de son amant, s'agrippant tant bien que mal aux épaules de Don, le griffant au passage.

Don sentant son amante gémire et soupirée de plus en plus fort, il augmenta la force de ses mouvements de hanches, la réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, Stella envahit par le plaisir bascula en arrière se cambrant sur la table.

Don tenant d'une main une cuisse de la jeune femme et de l'autre caressa son corps, Don pouvait sentir et voir le désir brûlant de la jeune femme qui attrapa des ses mains le rebord de la table.

Stella sentait son corps s'envahir de plus en plus de plaisir ultime, se cambrant, gémissant et hurlant le nom de son amant.

Don était en sueur, il sentait le plaisir monté en lui, mais voulait d'abord mener sa partenaire au plaisir essayait de refoulé le plaisir montant.

**Don** (gémissant) : Stellaaa…

La jeune femme comprenant que son partenaire arrivait lui aussi au plaisir, se releva pour partager ce moment avec lui. Serrant le plus possible des cuisses et s'agrippant à ses épaules, le jeune homme tenant toujours l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme posa son autre main sur sa taille pour finalement augmenter la force de ses derniers coups de hanches.

Lorsque Don sentit le ventre de la jeune femme se contracté et ses ongles s'enfoncé de ses épaules et compris que celle-ci arrivait enfin au plaisir. Pour finalement se libérer seulement quelques seconde après elle.

Durant ces quelques secondes leurs mondes s'étaient presque arrêter de tourné, les laisser seuls tous les deux, dans cette cabane, dans cette forêt.

Les deux amants arrivant à l'extase s'enlacèrent, hurlant le nom de l'autre…

Don et Stella s'enlaçaient toujours, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles, après avoir finalement repris leurs souffles, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**Stella** (suffoquant toujours) : Don c'était…

**Don** (coquin) : génial…

**Stella** (coquine) : plus que génial…

Après quelques câlins, Don enfila son caleçon et son pantalon maintenant sec, puis chercha sa chemise sur le sol mais fut agréablement surpris de la trouvé sur Stella…

En effet la jeune femme, avait juste enfilé ses sous-vêtements et la chemise de Don.

**Don** (taquin) : Eih, voleuse je vais devoir vous arrêter…

**Stella** (coquine) : Vous aller me mettre des menottes ?

**Don** (coquin) : Possible…

Stella se rapprocha langoureusement du jeune homme puis l'embrassa amoureusement.

Celui-ci attira Stella dans le siège à bascule puis se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre durant une vingtaine de minutes, Stella s'endormie dans les bras de Don qui la déposa délicatement sur le vieux lit après avoir au préalable refait le lit avec des draps proches puis se coucha auprès d'elle, la serrant fortement contre lui pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.


	8. Douce nuit

8 – Douce nuit

La nuit s'était profondément installé, un homme sentant le froid peu à peu envahir son environnement se réveilla difficilement.

Les yeux à peine ouverts, il sentit un corps chaud coller contre lui, se leva légèrement et aperçut une belle jeune femme, qui avait été son amante quelques heures auparavant.

Doucement il se releva essayant de ne pas réveillé sa partenaire, se leva doucement puis…

… ( intriguée ) : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

… : T'inquiète pas Montana, je remets du bois dans le feu parce que je commençais à me les gelés…

**Lindsay** (taquine) : Pas moi en tout cas…

**Danny** (se rapprochant d'elle) : J'ai put le sentir…

**Lindsay** : Comment sa ?

**Danny** : Je me suis endormie la main sur ton ventre, et elle à comme qui dirait glisser sous ton débardeur durant la nuit et ta peau était agréablement chaude…

Un sourire coquin apparut sur les lèvres de Danny qui embrassa doucement sa belle…

**Lindsay** : Il est quelle heure ?

**Danny** : D'après ma montre 4 heures et demi environ…

**Lindsay** : Tu crois qu'ils nous recherchent ?

**Danny** : Qui ?

**Lindsay** : Mac…

**Danny** : Sûrement

**Lindsay** : Et Stella et Don ?

**Danny** (un sourire aux lèvres) : Connaissant Don je suis sure qu'il va bien, ils ont dut trouver un endroit ou s'abrité…

**Danny** (taquin) : Bon, ont à plus qu'a se recouchés…

Danny se rallongea au coté de Lindsay, celle-ci posée dans le creux de son épaule se blottissant contre lui. Se rendormant quelques minutes plus tard…


	9. Reveil J2

9 – Réveil J2

08h03, bureau de Mac

Le lieutenant Mac Taylor commençait a s'inquiété, en effet son équipe était partie en mission depuis la vieille et depuis presque aucune nouvelle, juste un appel de Danny et de Don pour lui expliquer qu'ils étaient toujours sur le terrain et qu'ils devraient être rentrés dans la soirée.

La veille Mac devait, accompagné de Sheldon aller inspecté avec les autres équipes le terrain de la réserve, mais ils furent appelés pour un triple homicide laissant alors tombé leurs projets.

Etant débordé de travail il n'avait essayé de les contacter, pensant cette mission assez simple et ils étaient de toutes façons entourés d'agents…

8h30, Bureau de Mac

Après avoir laisser de multiples messages sur les boites vocales de Don, Stella, Danny et Lindsay, Mac décida enfin d'entamer des recherches plus ou moins approfondis pour savoir pourquoi ses agents ne répondaient pas à ses appels.

De multiples raisons traversa la tête de Mac, si jamais ils leurs étaient arrivés quelques choses et si…

Non, après tous ils étaient dans une zone de recherche entourés par des agents de la police scientifiques et par des policiers, rien ne pouvait leurs arrivés…

Mac appela un de ses amis qui avait participé aux recherches,

**Mac**: Allo, Williams, c'est Mac Taylor

**Williams**: Oui Mac qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Mac**: Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu plusieurs de mes agents pendant les recherches ?

**Williams**: Lesquels ?

**Mac**: Don Flack, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer ou Lindsay Monroe ?

**Williams**: Euh, je me rappelle avoir croisé Don au poste disant qu'il si rendait mais après je ne l'est pas revu…

**Mac** (inquiet): Vraiment…

**Williams** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Mac**: Je n'est aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis hier.

**Williams**: Tu es sure qu'ils y étaient ?

**Mac**: Oui j'ai reçu un appel de Don et Danny mais après j'ai eu triple homicide et je n'est pas eu le temps de les rappeler.

**Williams** : Tu pense qu'ils leurs est arrivé quelque chose ?

**Mac** : Je ne sais pas…

**Mac** : Bon merci à toi Will, ont pourrait prendre un verre ensemble à de ces soirs…

**Williams** : Pas de problème Mac…

8h45,

Mac lança un avis de recherche pour quatre agents ne répondant plus, depuis la veille dans les environs de 18 heures, disparus dans la réserve d'Est-Grove ou ses alentours.

D'après le relevé de Don, l'agent avait répondu pour effectuer des recherches dans le secteur Est de la réserve. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'erreur de l'opératrice qui elle avait envoyé l'agent à l'Ouest. Hors sur le relevé il était noté que Don avait été envoyé à l'Est. Les agents auraient sûrement beaucoup de mal à les retrouvés cherchant à plusieurs hectares de leur situation actuelle.

Ce n'est que vers 10h30 que les recherches pour retrouver les quatre agents disparus commencèrent enfin, mais le problème est qu'ils étaient à plusieurs hectares d'où se trouvaient les quatre disparus, et ils ne les retrouveraient sûrement pas avant plusieurs jours…

Un peu plus tôt,

Après une nuit assez douce l'agent Don se réveilla, en premier il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, puis rapidement quelques souvenirs de la veille lui rappela le pourquoi, et fut ensuite surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne était allongée juste à côté de lui. En voyant Stella il se remémora leur soirée assez agitée transformant le visage rude et intrigué du jeune homme en un visage heureux et soulagé.

Doucement le jeune homme se frotta le visage émettant un léger soupir, qui extirpa Stella de ses songes.

La jeune femme se réveilla sous le regard admiratif de Don, après un léger soupir…

**Stella** : Bonjour étranger

**Don** (amusé) : Bonjour étrangère

**Don** : Bien dormi ?

**Stella** : Assez… (rire)

**Stella **: Aucune nouvelle de Mac ?

**Don **: Je ne sais pas, attend je vais voir si le réseau téléphonique refonctionne…

Le jeune homme se leva et alla attraper son téléphone…

**Don** (soupirant): Super…

**Stella** (intriguée) : Quoi ?

**Don** lui montrant son téléphone : Plus de batterie.

**Stella** : Le mien ?

**Don** : Idem…

**Stella** : Comment ont va faire pour partir de cette forêt ?

**Don** : Aucune idée (coquin) bien que cela ne me déplaise pas d'y resté encore quelques temps…

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme.

**Stella** : Il est quelle heure ?

**Don** : 08h19

**Don** : Qu'est ce qu'ont va manger ?

**Stella** : Aucune idée, je crois qu'on va devoir jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour voir s'il n'y a pas un puit et essayer de trouver à manger…

**Don** :Génial…

Tous deux se rhabillèrent convenablement puis allèrent inspecter les alentours de la cabane pour trouver de l'eau et de quoi manger…

Danny se réveilla subitement sentant Lindsay gigoter sur lui . Il ouvrit rapidement ses yeux bleus voyant la jeune femme se lover contre lui se réveillant doucement.

Danny la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, caressant doucement les cheveux légèrement ondulés de celle-ci.

Apres quelques minutes de lutte pour sortir du sommeil, Lindsay était finalement parfaitement réveiller.

**Danny** : Dit donc, Montana tu es une vraie marmotte…

**Lindsay** : (rire) J'aime profiter du moment…

**Danny** (amusé) : J'avais remarqué…

**Lindsay** (coquine) se rapprochant de Danny : Encore plus quand je suis dans les bras d'un joli garçon…

**Danny** (ironique) : Joli c'est tout ?

**Lindsay** (a quelques centimètre de Danny) : D'accord, joli, sexy, musclé avec les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu…

**Danny** (coquin) : Ah oui…

Danny effaça les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de sa belle, s'emparant de ses douces lèvres.

Danny fit rouler Lindsay sous lui, faisant rire Lindsay

**Lindsay** (amusée) : Danny arrêt si jamais ils nous surprenaient…

**Danny** : Je crois pas qu'ils aient l'idée de venir dans la grotte et y a peu de chance qu'il arrivent…

Danny commença a déposé des baisers dans le coup de Lindsay,

**Lindsay** : Non (rire) Danny (soupir) je crois… pas que… (soupir) ce soit… une bonne (soupir) idée…

**Danny** (coquin) : Aller Montana, je sais que tu en as plus envi que moi…

Lindsay essaya de protesté une dernière fois, mais Danny s'empara de ses lèvres, sentant le désir l'emporter, elle oublia les autres et la peur d'être surpris, et s'abandonna aux lèvres de Danny…


	10. Vie de sauvage

10 – Vie de sauvage

08h30, jour 2.

**Don** : C'est bon tu es prête ?

**Stella** : Oui oui, j'arrive…

Don ouvrit la porte de la cabane, invitant Stella à sortir la première.

**Stella** (taquine) : Mmm un vrai gentleman…

**Don** (jetant un regard ravageur): Sa marche à tous les coups avec les femmes…

Le couple se fixa, observant les alentours…

**Stella** : Faut déjà trouver de l'eau…

**Don** : Bonne idée mais où ?

**Stella** : Alors la tu m'en demande de trop…

**Don** : Une balade sa te tente ?

**Stella** : Pourquoi pas…

Don offris son bras à Stella pour inviter celle-ci à y enrouler le sien, ce que fit la jeune femme déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de celui-ci avant de partir.

Après quelques minutes de marche,

**Stella** : Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Danny hier ?

**Don** : Non…

**Stella** : J'espère qu'ils ne leurs est rien arrivés…

**Don** (souriant) : Je connais trop bien Danny, il a sûrement dut trouver un endroit pour s'abriter, surtout que sa Montana était avec lui…

**Stella** (souriante): Tu as raison…

**Stella** (coquine et intriguée) : A ton avis ils font quoi ?

**Don** (un large sourire) : J'en est une brève idée…

**Stella** (intrigué par le sourire de Don) : C'est à dire…

**Don** : Disons que toi et moi nous étions pas tellement proche avant… hier et…

**Stella** : Et…

**Don** : Nous avons franchi un sacré cap depuis…

**Stella** (souriante): Comme tu dit…

**Stella** : Et donc…

**Don** : Danny et Lindsay étaient déjà assez proche, et a mon avis, connaissant Danny il a dut profiter du moment…

**Stella** (amusé et gênée) : Tu veux dire qu'ils ont… ensembles ?

**Stella** : Tu es sure ?!

**Don** (souriant) : J'en suis presque sure…

**Stella** : Dès que je vais les revoirs je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de les voir ensembles, entrain de… (secoua la tête)

**Stella** : Et tu crois qu'ils savent pour nous ?

**Don** (souriant) : Aucune chance !

Quelques minutes plus tard,

Le regard de Don fut soudainement attirer lorsqu'il aperçut quelques chose…

**Don** (coquin) : J'ai le droit à quoi si je te donne à manger ?

**Stella** (coquine) : L'occasion de tester une nouvelle fois la solidité du mobilier de la cabane avec moi…

**Don** (coquin) : Voilà une chose forte intéressante…

**Don** : Okay ferme les yeux !

**Stella** : Pourquoi ?

**Don** : Ferme-les !

**Stella** : D'accord mais ta pas intérêt à me faire un sale coup !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, Don la conduisis près d'un arbre puis la laissa quelques instant,

**Stella** : Ou tu vas !

**Don** : T'inquiète pas, ferme les yeux !

Don s'approcha d'un arbuste qu'il avait repéré quelques minutes auparavant, et cueilli quelques fruits, en goutta quelques-uns pour vérifier la qualité des fruits.

Il en pris alors une petite quantité, puis retourna d'un regard amusé vers Stella…

Un peu plus tard, du côté de chez Mac et Sheldon,

Mac et Sheldon s'étaient rendu à l'Est de la réserve pour en partit diriger les équipes de recherches.

Une dizaine d'équipes avaient été mobilisée pour ratisser la zone, mais personne ne savait si réellement Don, Danny, Lindsay et Stella y étaient toujours, et surtout où réellement ils s'étaient actuellement.

Plusieurs hélicoptères survolaient la réserve, mais l'étendu de la zone et la végétation rendaient les recherches assez difficiles.

Mac s'en voulait beaucoup, il se disait que s'il les avaient appelés peut être que cela ne leurs seraient pas arrivé…

Sheldon s'était rendu auprès d'un des gardes forestiers de la réserve,

**Sheldon** : Vous savez ou ils auraient put se réfugier ?

**Garde** : Et bien, la réserve s'étant sur plusieurs hectares, et cela offre de multiples endroits comme d'anciennes cabanes de chasseurs ou pécheurs, des grottes et autres…

**Sheldon** : Le système téléphonique recouvre toute la réserve ?

**Grade** : Pratiquement toute oui, mais hier le réseau à été coupé…

**Sheldon** : A cause de la tempête ?!

**Garde** : Oui, plusieurs câbles téléphoniques à été sérieusement abîmés…

**Sheldon** : Merci…

Don les fruits dans sa poche s'approcha de Stella, celle-ci toujours les yeux fermés.

Délicatement il se colla à elle, la faisait reculer contre l'arbre…

**Stella** (amusée) : Qu'est ce que tu fais !

**Don** : Ne t'inquiète pas garde les yeux fermes !

Délicatement Don approcha ses lèvres de celle de Stella pour l'embrasser tendrement…

**Stella** (taquine) : Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça Don Flack…

**Don** (taquin) : Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable Stella Bonasera…

Doucement le jeune homme commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme, lui extorquant quelques petits rires et gémissements.

Stella sentant le désir monter en elle commença à frotter l'une de ses jambes contre celle de Don, lorsque son entrejambe commença a remonté contre la cuisse de Don, celui-ci y passa sa main pour lui saisir, la remontant légèrement au niveau de sa taille.

Après plusieurs baisers ardents, Don attrapa un des fruits qu'il gardait dans sa poche puis l'approcha de sa bouche pour le caler entre ses dents.

Doucement il approcha sa bouche ou réside toujours le fruit, ses lèvres frôlant celle de Stella puis lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la bouche il y a introduit le fruit en question.

La jeune femme sentant un objet entrer dans sa bouche le goutta puis l'avala finalement..

**Stella** : Don c'est normal que tes baisers ont un goût de framboise ?

**Don** (amusé) : A ton avis !

**Stella** : Je crois que je vais te devoir quelques choses alors (ouvrit les yeux)

Don s'approcha de Stella l'embrassant ardemment, mais celle-ci coupa court à cet brève échange…

**Stella** : Don j'ai faim…

**Don** (résigner) : D'accord

Don desserra son étreinte, puis offris les framboises à Stella.

Ils cueillerent le plus de fruits possibles, en n'en mangeant une grande partie. Puis continuèrent leur quête de l'eau, pour trouver sur leur chemin des framboises et des mures.

Apres une dizaine de minutes de marches ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un ruisseau.

**Don** : Enfin de l'eau !

Puis le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien pris pour ramener de l'eau dans leur cabane.

**Don** : Mince, j'ai rien pris pour ramener de l'eau

**Stella** (amusée) : Moi si !!

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac pour en sortit un thermos trouvé dans la cabane…

**Don** : Sur ce coup là je me sens un peu ridicule…

Stella s'approcha de Don,

**Stella** (taquine) : crois-moi pour ce que j'ai put voir de toi hier, tu n'as absolument pas à avoir honte de toi !

**Don** : Ah, ouiiii …

Don posa sa main autour des épaules de Stella pour l'embrasser.

Chacun s'approcha du ruisseau, pour se désaltérer et se débarbouiller puis repartirent à leur cabane.

Lorsque finalement il arrivèrent enfin à leur cabane,

Don ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Stella. A peine celui-ci entrer Stella se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant ardemment.

**Don** entre deux baisers : Je peux savoir le pourquoi de ceci ?

**Stella** (coquine) : Je tiens toujours mes promesses…

**Don** : Ah, oui, les framboises…

Apres quelques minutes, les baisers se faisaient plus long et les caresses plus intimes.

**Stella** (coquine) : Alors cette fois ont test quoi ?

**Don** : Je pense que lit devrait tenir le coup !

Durant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient Don et Stella du lit parcouru, les deux amants avaient déjà commencé à s'effeuiller enlevant veste, maillot et chemise pour finalement atterrirent sur le lit le faisant grincer sérieusement.

**Stella** (amusée): Tu es sure qu'il va tenir le coup ?

**Don** : Mais oui.

Don passa au-dessus de Stella, l'embrassant tendrement. Quittant ses lèvres pour commencer à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule puis la naissance de sa poitrine faisant naître le plaisir dans le corps de Stella.

Il déposa ses mains sur les flancs de Stella descendant doucement m'étant celle-ci au supplice face aux douces caresses de Don. Déposant au passage de léger baisser sur le ventre de Stella.

Arriver à cette étape il déboutonna le pantalon de Stella pour lui enlever rapidement.

Il remonta finalement a hauteur de Stella pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Partageant de nombreux baisers plus brûlant les uns après les autres. Don profita au maximum d'être sur Stella pour mettre au supplice celle-ci en embrassant, titillant et caressant les zones les plus sensibles de son corps, lui extorquant de nombreux rires, frémissements et gémissements.

Stella ne voulant être la seule au supplice, réussissant finalement après plusieurs tentatives a faire passer Don en dessous d'elle.

**Don** (taquin) : Tu as plus de force que se je croyais !

**Stella** : Tu es loin de savoir de quoi je suis capable…

Assise sur Don elle commença du bout des doigts à caresser ses cheveux, descendant sur son cou puis sur ses pectoraux se contractant sous le jeu de Stella. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser le torse de Don celui-ci en profita pour déposer ses mains fermes sur la taille de Stella commençant à caresser le creux de ses reins.

Don remonta lentement le long du dos de Stella pour finalement lui dégrafer son soutient gorge. Stella pouvait sentir l'envie de Don, alors telle une panthère, son regard émeraude remplis de braises ardentes enleva les derniers habites de Don.

Don n'en pouvait plus, d'un geste vif il fit passer Stella sous lui puis lui enleva son dernier vêtement.

Don s'installa doucement entre les jambes de Stella puis plongeant son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de sa partenaire la pénétra d'un coup de reins ferme et doux, faisait purement gémire Stella de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement puis un peu plus rapidement.

Les deux corps étaient presque en feu, brûlant d'un désir presque infernal, mêlant leurs cris et gémissements.

Les va-et viens, cris et gémissements se faisaient plus rapide, faisant grincer le lit à presque chacun accouds.

Stella essayait de tenir bon, mais le plaisir que lui procurait Don était vraiment puisant, essayant de s'agripper à ses épaules sans trop le griffé, resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes sur la taille de son amant, le plaisir était là et elle se rendit vite compte que Don savait y faire pour le rendre plus insoutenable.

Lorsque Don sentit sa partenaire arrivé au plaisir il intensifiât la force de ses coups de reins pour finalement arriver aux plaisirs presque simultanément.

Don essoufflé se coucha auprès de Stella pour prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

**Stella** (suffocante): Tu es vraiment incroyable…

**Don** (coquin et flatté) : Vraiment à ce point là ?

**Stella** : Oh, oui…

Presque en même temps, plus dans les rocheuses :

Dès sa première enquête avec Lindsay, Danny n'avait cessé de la taquiner, testant ses limites. Rapidement ils sont devenus amis, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Danny aimait bien les enquêtes avec Lindsay, il pouvait la taquiner, celle-ci l'étonnant sur sa force physique. Lorsque Lindsay est arrivé à New York elle ne connaissait personne, alors très vite elle s'est reproché de son équipe, très vite Stella est devenue une de ses bonnes amies car rare sont les femmes qu'elle côtoyait. Mac, Sheldon et Don sont vite devenus de bons amis, mais surtout elle s'est très vite rapproché de Danny. Elle aimait bien travailler avec lui, rigolant avec lui. Elle aimait surtout l'humour et le comportement 100 New Yorkais de Danny. Elle aimait qu'il la taquine sur ses origines. Mais surtout ce qu'elle aimait tout en le détestant c'était le surnom que Danny lui avait donné et dont seul lui utilisait, « Montana ». Lindsay savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Danny, Danny toujours près à lui rendre service. Il se montrait toujours présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Rapidement ils sont devenus plus que des amis, se rapprochant puis s'éloignant sans jamais réussir à passé le pas.

Mais maintenant ils avaient dépassé sa, et ils ne comptaient gaspiller le temps perdu.

Lindsay se sentait bien, elle avait revêtu la chemise de Danny et s'était blottie contre Danny qui lui n'avait juste remis que son caleçon.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Danny, rien ne semblait pouvoir la rendre malheureuse.

Ils étaient là dans leur grotte, Lindsay la tête posé contre le torse de Danny, la main posé sur son ventre et une de ses jambes repliée sur celle de Danny, écoutant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Danny jouait avec les cheveux de Lindsay, tout en caressant la cuisse nue de celle-ci.

**Lindsay** : Danny il est qu'elle heure ?

**Danny** : Euh, 08h30…

**Lindsay**: Prévient moi quand il est midi stp.

**Danny** : Pourquoi ?

**Lindsay** (un peu gênée) : Euh, ma pilule je la prends à midi…

**Danny** (inquiet) : Tu les as avec toi ?

**Lindsay** : Oui dans ma mallette…

**Danny** (coquin) : Dans ce cas, si tu permet je vais te débarrasser de ceci…

D'un regard amusé Danny se plaça au-dessus de Lindsay puis déboutonna un bouton de la chemise de Lindsay, puis comme un jeu l'embrassa.

Un deuxième bouton mais cette fois il embrassa tendrement le cou de la jeune femme tout en lui caressant le ventre commençant à la faire frissonner.

Un troisième qui commença à dévoilé la poitrine de Lindsay, Danny jouait avec elle, il savait maintenant ce qu'aimais Lindsay et quelle zone lui apportait le plaisir. Il avait put se rendre compte que Lindsay était chatouilleuse alors il ne se gênait pas pour tester les zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Puis le dernier bouton, qui dévoila pour une troisième fois le corps nue de la jeune femme, Danny ne s'en laçait pas. Maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir ce corps que temps de fois il avait désir, jamais il ne pourra s'en lacer.

Rapidement la chemise quitta les épaules de Lindsay et Danny enleva son seul vêtement et recommença son petit jeu.

Danny approcha ses lèvres de celle de Lindsay, et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour une nouvelle fois chacun fut traversé par d'intenses frissons. Comme si leurs lèvres sellées un courant traversait les deux corps, les unissant pour jamais.

Pour Danny comme pour Lindsay, un seul baiser pouvait faire naître le désir dans chacun.

Danny quitta les lèvres de Lindsay puis allez jouer près de son oreille, puis le long de son cou y laissant un nouveau suçon qui s'ajoute à plusieurs autres.

**Lindsay** (amusée): Danny arrête de me faire des suçons, on va finir par croire que je fais une allergie !!

**Danny** (amusé) : Pas grave, je sais que tu as toujours une écharpe dans ta mallette…

**Lindsay** : C'est pas une raison…

**Danny** : Et toi alors tes griffures dans mon dos…

**Lindsay** : Sa c'est une marque de ta réussite personnelle…

**Danny** (coquin) : Vu la quantité, j'en déduit que je suis pas si mauvais que sa…

**Lindsay** : Bon tu crois que s'est le moment de parler de sa !

Lindsay passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Danny et l'embrassa pour ramener celui-ci dans son activité en cour…

**Danny** (coquin) : Bon, où j'en étais moi…

Danny repris alors ses baisers le long du cou de Lindsay puis descendit vers sa clavicule tout en remontant l'une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de Lindsay.

Lindsay savait que Danny jouait avec elle, elle savait que cela faisait partie de lui et cela ne la gênait pas, pour une fois qu'un homme pense d'abord à elle avant lui…

Danny continua son petit jeu sur le corps de Lindsay durant plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il sentis la jeune femme se cambrer, frémir et gémire sous ses caresses et baisers il savait qu'elle était maintenant prête à aller plus loin.

Danny plongea son regard dans celui de Lindsay pour que dans un seul regard il puisse lui demander si elle était prête et voir sa réponse dans son regard noisette.

Fermement mais tendrement Danny pénétra en elle, les faisant crier de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Lindsay légèrement diminué il commença à se mouvoir.

Rapidement les mouvements se faisaient sensuelle, les corps brûlant de passion et de désir.

Danny, embrassant Lindsay, lui déposant des baisers sur cou, son buste et sa poitrine, lui caressant les bras, les flancs, le ventre, la taille et des cuisses.

Lindsay, resserrant la pression de ses jambes sur Danny, se cambrant sous son corps, ondulant sous ses mouvements de hanches, caressant ses reins, son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux et ses épaules.

Pour une nouvelle fois Lindsay sentait le plaisir parcourir son corps et remonté le long de son dos, Danny pouvait le sentir lorsqu'elle lui enfonçait ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Et il était plus que flatté d'emmener sa partenaire au paradis.

Lorsque pour une nouvelle fois les deux amants arrivèrent aux plaisirs ultimes, chacun hurla le prénom de l'autre…

Puis ils se reblottirent l'un contre l'autre…

**Lindsay** (amusée): Faut vraiment qu'ont arrête sinon je vais plus pouvoir marcher…

**Danny** (en riant) : Je pourrai toujours te porter…


	11. Cascade

11 – Cascade

Lindsay et Danny étaient toujours dans leur grotte,

**Lindsay** : C'est pas qu'être avec toi me déplaise mais il va bien falloir qu'ont sortent de cette grotte !!

**Danny** : Ta raison Montana, attend j'ai un truc pour toi…

Danny se leva puis alla fouiller dans sa mallette puis y sortit plusieurs barre chocolatée.

**Danny** : Tu veux quoi ? Chocolat ou aux fruits ?

**Lindsay** : Aux fruits stp !!

Danny lui tendit une barre puis ils mangèrent tous les deux assis contre la paroi de la grotte.

**Danny** : Sa te dit une baignade Montana ?

**Lindsay** (surprise) : Quoi ?

**Danny** : Je te signale qu'ont est sous une cascade, donc autant en profité pour se baigner…

**Lindsay** : D'accord mais je ne me baigne pas toute nue !

**Danny** (coquin): Montana y a rien que je n'est pas encore vu…

Lindsay lui lança un regard noir et amusé puis remis ses sous-vêtements alors que Danny lui ne portait que son caleçon.

Doucement ils s'approchèrent de la sortie de la grotte puis Danny aida Lindsay a descendre les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du sol.

Danny s'approcha de l'eau, puis après avoir vérifié la température plongea dans l'eau.

**Danny** : Aller Montana la tête la première…

**Lindsay** : J'arrive pas à croire que je fais sa…

Lindsay rejoignis rapidement Danny en plongeant dans l'eau.

**Lindsay** : Elle est pas très chaude…

Alors qu'elle avait tourné le dos à Danny seulement quelques secondes celui-ci en avait profité pour plonger sous l'eau, s'approchant discrètement de Lindsay.

**Lindsay** : Eihhh Dan….

Elle s'arrêta se rendant compte que Danny avait disparu, elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même pour rechercher Danny.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelques chose lui toucher la cuisse, puis une nouvelle fois la faisant rire aux éclats…

**Lindsay** (en riant) : Arrête Danny !!!

Danny remonta à la surface manquant d'air, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis d'un geste de la main éclaboussa Lindsay.

**Lindsay** (amusée) : Eih !!

Puis celle-ci en fit de même, puis rapidement cela se transformant en une petite bataille.

**Lindsay** : Il serait peut être temps qu'ont commencent à penser à quitter cet endroit…

**Danny** : Sans carte ?

**Lindsay** : Je pourrai sûrement me repérer, j'ai l'habitude des forêts…

**Danny** : Tu es sure ?

**Lindsay**: Oui City Boy

**Danny** : Mais pour Stella et Don ?

**Lindsay** : Une fois arrivé à la voiture on pourra contacter les autres…

**Danny** : D'accord mais quand ?

**Lindsay** : Dans quelques heures s'il ne fait pas trop chaud…

Apres quelques baisers et câlins dans l'eau Danny et Lindsay allèrent se rhabiller pour se préparer à essayer de retourner à pied à leur voiture.


	12. Chap 12 Partie 1

12 – Quand cela ne se passe pas comme ont l'avaient prévu (Part 1)

Sur les coups de 13 heures Danny et Lindsay avaient regroupé toutes leurs affaires, pris un peu d'eau pour leurs voyages et mangés quelques fruits trouvés dans les alentours…

**Danny** : C'est bon Montana tu es prête ?

**Lindsay** : Attend, je mets mon écharpe…

**Lindsay** : C'est bon ont peut y aller…

Lindsay observa les alentours puis,

**Lindsay** désignant du doigt: Bon ont est arrivé par-là…

**Danny** : Bon je te suis…

L'expérience de Lindsay a traversé des forêts l'aidait beaucoup, elle avait appris à prendre des repères géographiques et arrivait a se dirigé sans carte…

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté leur point de départ, et Danny était vraiment surpris par le talent de Lindsay, reconnaissant lui-même des endroits qu'ils avaient inspectés…

**Danny** : Eih Montana ont devraient y être dans combien de temps ?

**Lindsay** : Une trentaine de minutes encore…

**Danny** : Au faite j'y pense comme sa, comment tu va les prévenir vu qu'ont a plus de batterie ?

**Lindsay** : J'ai mon chargeur dans ma mallette.

**Danny** : Celui qui se branche dans l'allume cigare ?

**Lindsay** : Oui.

**Danny** : Au faite sa te dit de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

**Lindsay** : Euh, pourquoi pas…

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à coté de l'autre Lindsay cria…

**Lindsay** : Aille !!!!!!!!!!

**Danny** se tournant vers elle : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Lindsay** : Je me suis fait mordre par quelques chose…

Danny regarda rapidement au sol puis aperçu un serpent qui rampait au sol, rapidement il sortit son arme et tira deux fois sur l'animal…

**Danny** : Il est mort !

Danny s'approcha de Lindsay puis doucement remonta son pantalon le long de son mollet laissant apparaître la trace des crochets du serpent…

Don et Stella eux étaient résignés a resté dans leur abri de fortune, ils n'avaient ni carte, ni téléphone et avaient dut courir pendant plus d'une heure leurs empêchant de repérer les lieux.


	13. Chap 12 Partie 2

12 – Quand cela ne se passe pas comme ont l'avaient prévu (Part 2)

Danny s'approcha de Lindsay puis doucement remonta son pantalon le long de son mollet laissant apparaître la trace des crochets du serpent…

Délicatement Danny posa ses mains sur le mollet de Lindsay

**Danny** : T'inquiète pas Montana sa va aller…

**Lindsay** : Sa me brûle Danny !!

Danny commença a légèrement paniqué, comment allait-il faire au milieu de cette forêt.

**Danny** (ironique) : Vraiment ta du faire un truc de mal aux serpents dans une ancienne vie…

**Lindsay** ( soufflant essayant de ne pas paniquée): A croire qu'ils aiment me mordre…

Flack Back 

Lors d'une enquête Lindsay se fait mordre par un serpent venimeux…

Fin du Flack Back 

**Lindsay** : Danny je commence à me sentir pas bien…

**Danny** : Je ne sais pas s'il est venimeux…

Lin**d**say : Je pense que oui…

Danny se figea quelques instant, réfléchissant puis se releva.

**Danny** : Bon où sont tes clés de voiture et ton portable ?

**Lindsay** : Dans mes poches…

**Danny** : Donne les moi…

Lindsay lui donna rapidement ses clés et son portable et les rangea dans sa veste.

Il attrapa l'une des mallettes, la vida et y enferma le serpent mort.

**Danny** : Je vais avoir besoin de ton écharpe pour te faire un garrot.

Une fois le garrot en place Danny s'approcha de Lindsay puis la souleva dans ses bras.

**Danny** : Accroche-toi !

**Danny** : Lindsay par où ?

Lindsay légèrement tremblante lui donna la direction à prendre…

Danny souleva doucement Lindsay pour mieux la tenir puis commença à courir…

Danny courait toujours, malgré la fatigue et le poids de Lindsay il ne pouvait se résoudre à ralentir, il s'en voudrait trop si jamais quelques chose lui arrivait.

Il pouvait voir que Lindsay était de plus en plus pâle, tremblante et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

**Danny** (suffocant) : Tient bon Montana, me lâche pas ! Pas maintenant !

Lindsay se demandait pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur elle, vraiment il faut qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible des serpents !!

Elle pouvait sentir que cette morsure était plus grave que la première, car la douleur, les tremblements n'étaient pas apparut aussi rapidement.

En seulement une dizaine de minutes le venin avait commencé à attaquer tout son corps…

**Danny** (suffocant) : Accroche-toi, ont y est presque !!!!

Lindsay essayait de ne pas s'endormir, mais la fatigue s'emparait de son corps…

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes et les inspirations de plus en plus difficile.

Mais peu à peu ses paupières se fermèrent…

Danny savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas que Lindsay s'endorme, il fallait qu'elle se batte…

**Danny** : Non Lindsay, garde les yeux ouverts !!

**Lindsay** ( à peine audible) : J'essaie Danny !!

Danny déposa un léger baiser sur le front brûlant de Lindsay, pour la réconforter et l'aider à se battre.

Lindsay se sentait de plus en plus mal, Danny était en sueur, malgré la douleur s'emparant de ses bras et le sang palpitant contre ses tempes il tenait bon resserrant Lindsay contre lui.

Puis il aperçut finalement un bout de route…

**Danny** (suffocant) : C'est bon Lindsay ont y est !!

Une fois arrivé sur la route Danny scruta les alentours à la recherches des voitures, puis lorsque son regard se posa sur la voiture de Lindsay un profond soulagement s'empara de son cœur.

A l'aide de sa main libre il sortit les clés puis ouvrit la voiture, et déposa Lindsay sur la banquette arrière.

Ouvrit la porte passager puis la boite à gant pour y sortir le chargeur de Lindsay puis le brancha à l'allume cigare…

Une fois le chargeur branché il alluma le portable de Lindsay mais son regard se figea lorsque sur l'écran il était demander le code Pin de Lindsay.

**Danny** : Lindsay s'est quoi ton code Pin ?

Mais Lindsay ne répondais pas…

Danny sortit et alla rejoindre Lindsay sur la banquette arrière.

**Danny** : Eih, Lindsay tu m'entends ?

Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas…

Danny hésita puis donna une petite claque sur la joue de Lindsay…

**Danny** : Eih, c'est quoi ton code Pin ?

**Lindsay** ( avec difficulté ) : 0…5…2…6

Danny soulagé déposa un baiser sur le front de Lindsay pour la remercié puis retourna puis le siège passager, et entra le code Pin dans le portable.

Le portable allumé, il appela le 911,

**Réceptionniste** : Bonjour ici le 911 quel est votre problème ?

**Danny** : Ici l'agent Daniel Messer de la brigade scientifique de Manhattan, envoyer un hélicoptère à L'Est de la réserve d'Est-Grove…

**Réceptionniste** le coupant : Quel est votre problème ?

**Danny** : J'ai un agent blessé, dans un état grave après une morsure de serpent…

**Réceptionniste** : Nous vous envoyons un hélicoptère immédiatement qui vous enverra au centre Anti-Poison le plus proche…

**Réceptionniste** : Laisser votre téléphone allumé pour qu'on vous localise…

**Danny** : D'accord faites vite !!!!!

A peine avoir raccroché Danny appela Mac

**Mac** : Mac Taylor

**Danny** : Mac, c'est Danny !!

**Mac** (surpris): Vous étés où ?! On vous recherche depuis ce matin !

**Danny** : C'est trop long à expliquer mais nous sommes à la réserve d'Est-Grove…

**Mac** le coupant : Où exactement ?

**Danny** : A l'Est…, mais Lindsay ne va pas bien !!!

**Mac** : Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

**Danny** : Elle à été mordu par un serpent !!!

**Mac** : Vous avez appelé les secours ?

**Danny** : Oui, un hélico ne va pas tarder !!!

**Mac** : Don et Stella sont avec vous ?

**Danny** : Non, vous ne les avez pas encore retrouvés ?

**Mac** : Non mais que faite vous à l'Est de la réserve ?

**Danny** ne comprenant pas : Bah, pour les recherches…

**Mac** : Ils étaient avec vous ?

**Danny** : Oui, mais ont s'est séparer pour les recherches…

**Mac** : Bon prenez soin de Lindsay et on va continuer les recherches…

**Danny** : D'accord…

Danny raccrocha puis s'installa auprès de Lindsay, lui caressant la joue avec son pouce.

**Danny** : Allez Lindsay ne me lâche pas ! Pas après tout sa…


	14. Insoutenable

13 - Insoutenable

**Danny **: Allez Lindsay ne me lâche pas ! Pas après tout sa…

Danny avait pris Lindsay dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux tout en la bercent légèrement.

Pour Lindsay et surtout Danny les minutes semblaient être des heures, et chaque souffle même difficile de Lindsay était un soulagement pour Danny.

Inconsciemment Danny priait pour que Lindsay s'en sorte, jurant sur ce foutu hélicoptère qui ne pointait toujours pas son nez !

**Danny** (énervé) : Il arrive ce foutu hélicoptère !!!!

Danny voyait que l'état de Lindsay devenait de plus en plus critique, son souffle était lent sa peau brûlante d'un léger blanc et ses lèvres bleutées montrant le début de manque en oxygène dans son organisme.

**Danny** (suppliant): Je t'en pris Lindsay accroche-toi !!!

Déjà 10 minutes qu'il avait appelé et l'hélicoptère n'était toujours pas arrivé, soudain Danny entendit des alarmes, mais à son plus grand regret ce n'était que les équipes de recherches.

Il entendit des portières s'ouvrires et des voies qu'il connaissait…

… : Danny !! Danny !!

**Danny** ( hurlant ): Mac, Sheldon je suis dans la voiture…

Mac et Sheldon se précipitèrent sur la voiture de Lindsay, un profond sentiment d'angoisse s'empara d'eux lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'état physique de Lindsay.

Sheldon se précipita auprès de Lindsay prenant le pouls de celle-ci.

**Sheldon** : Son pouls est vraiment lent !

**Mac** : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font avec leur hélico !!

La dernière révélation de Sheldon n'eut pour seul effet d'augmenté l'angoisse de Danny, et le remord de Mac.

Mac s'éloigna de la voiture, et ordonna aux équipes de recherches de continuer leurs recherches pour retrouver Don et Stella.

Finalement un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Mac rechercha du regard le point d'origine puis ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur un hélicoptère venant se poser au sol.

**Mac** ( hurlant ): Danny ils sont arrivés !!!

A peines ces quatre mots assimilés, Danny baissa la tête puis accompagnée d'une petite caresse sur la joue de Lindsay

**Danny** (doucement) : Ils sont arrivés Montana…

Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa enfin sur le sol, deux hommes en sortir, l'un sortant un brancard l'autre se précipitant vers la voiture de Lindsay.

**Homme** : Où est le blessé ?

**Mac** : Ici !!

L'homme se précipita vers la portière de la voiture puis jugea d'un coup d'œil de l'état de Lindsay..

**Homme** : Elle à été mordu par quoi ?

**Danny** : Un serpent !

**Homme** : Vous savez lequel ?

**Danny** : Non mais je les tué et emporté…

**Homme** : Il est où ?

**Danny** désignant la mallette : Dans la mallette…

**Homme** : Ca fait combien de temps quelle à été mordu ?

**Danny** : Environ 30 minutes…

Le deuxième homme arriva puis ensembles déposèrent Lindsay sur le brancard…

**Homme** : Ont l'emmène au centre Anti Poison, qui veut nous accompagner ?

**Danny** : Moi !!!

Pour facilité la respiration Lindsay, les hommes la mire sous oxygène, Danny assis à coté d'elle, lui tenait la main et lui caressant la joue.

**Danny** (à l'oreille de Lindsay) : Je t'en supplie Montana bat toi !!


	15. Vivre ou mourir

14 – Vivre ou mourir

Le trajet de retour s'était plutôt ironiquement bien passer, l'état de Lindsay continuait à s'aggraver de plus en plus, le venin attaquant chaque organe de son organisme.

Danny était resté au près d'elle à chaque instant pour veiller sur elle.

Durant le trajet l'un des secouristes avait put identifier le type de serpent ayant mordu Lindsay, permettant aux médecins du centre de préparer l'anti-venin avant son arrivé.

Une fois arrivée au centre Anti-Poison, les médecins prirent le relais emmenant Lindsay dans une salle d'intervention.

Danny n'avait a aucun moment lâché la main de Lindsay, mais lorsque qu'ils franchirent la porte séparant la salle d'attente et les salles d'interventions une infirmière stoppa Danny lui disant de rester et d'attendre les nouvelles.

En seulement quelques secondes Lindsay fut emmener dans une salle stérile, mise en blouse, brancher au moniteur cardiaque, placer sous oxygène et sa perfusion posée.

Le médecin qui avait pris Lindsay en charge arriva avec la poche d'anti-venin puis la donna à l'une des infirmières qui la brancha à la perfusion de Lindsay.

Mais le personnel médical savaient que l'anti-venin ne faisait pas tous, déjà il n'agissait pas immédiatement et selon le patient il provoquait souvent des effets secondaires.

Peu à peu le sérum goûta de la poche dans la perfusion puis commença enfin à se répandre dans le système circulatoire de Lindsay.

La respiration de Lindsay était toujours lourde et difficile puis soudain son corps se raidit, sa tête bascula en arrière commençant a suffoqué.

**Médecin** : Et merde, elle fait un choc anaphylactique1

**Médecin** : Il faut l'intuber !

**Médecin** : 10 mg de Cortisone2

Le médecin se plaça derrière Lindsay puis plaçant ses doigts sous son menton pour d'une pousser lui remonté pour pouvoir ensuite visualisé sa glotte. Et ouvrit la mâchoire inférieure de celle-ci avec ses doigts.

**Médecin** : Laryngoscope !

Une infirmière lui tendit

Le médecin introduisit le laryngoscope dans la bouche de Lindsay pour libérer la trachée de celle-ci.

**Médecin** : Tube de 10 !

**Médecin** : Merde, sa gorge est trop enflée, tube de 8 !

Le médecin réussi enfin a intubé Lindsay pour lui permettre de respirer normalement.

**Médecin** : Voilà, surveillé là quelques heures puis lorsque l'anti-venin aura enfin agit faites-lui une dialyse pour éliminer les derniers parasites présents dans le sang.

Cela faisait plus de une heure que Danny tournait en rond, s'angoissant pour Lindsay, attendant des nouvelles d'elles.

Une nouvelle demi-heure passa et Danny commençait vraiment a s'énervé. La patience n'a jamais été son fort et surtout que là s'était la vie de Lindsay qui était en jeu.

Il était là assis sur son siége, sa frottant les yeux, tirailler entre la colère et l'angoisse.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il se précipita sur la secrétaire,

**Danny** : Vous avez des nouvelles de Lindsay Monroe ?

**Secrétaire** : Non je suis désolé Monsieur il faut attendre le médecin…

Danny laissa s'échapper un léger grognement puis s'éloigna du comptoir.

Une autre demi-heure passa puis Danny fut extirpé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il attendit le nom de Lindsay.

**Homme** : Qui est la personne qui accompagnait Miss Monroe ?

**Danny** se levant : Moi !!

**Homme** : Bonjour je suis le Docteur Williams, je me suis occupé de votre amie…

**Danny** : Comment elle va ??

**Homme** : Vous étés ???

**Danny** : Danny Messer

**Homme** : Vous étés de la famille ?

**Danny** : Euh, non.. je suis, je suis son petit ami…

Danny ne put malgré l'angoisse, laisser apparaître un petit sourire lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots.

**Homme** : Nous avons dut l'intuber pour qu'elle puisse respirer, son état est encore préoccupant mais elle devrait être remise sur pied dans quelques jours. Et nous allons la placer sous dialyse dans quelques heures.

**Danny** : Je peux la voir ?

**Homme** : Oui mais elle est inconsciente…

**Homme** : Votre amie est dans la chambre 426

**Danny** : Merci beaucoup…

**Homme** : Je reviendrai la voir dans quelques heures…

**Danny** : D'accord

Le trajet de Danny pour se rendre à la chambre de Lindsay semblait durer une éternité, après plusieurs minutes de recherche son regard se posa sur une porte bleue numérotée chambre 426...

1 : Le **choc anaphylactique** est une réaction allergique rapide, entraînant l'apparition de plus ou moins graves symptômes, de la simple démangeaison à l'œdème pulmonaire ou la mort.

2 : **Cortisone **: L'un de ses effets: Anti-inflammatoire. Ici faire dégonfler la gorge de Lindsay.

( Ayant moi-même assister à des intubations je me suis permis dans décrire une )


	16. Délivrance

15 – Délivrance

Pendant ce temps, les recherches pour retrouver Stella et Don avaient continué, Mac et Sheldon y avaient pris part. Une équipe était tomber sur la mallette abandonnée de Stella, en ayant déduit qu'elle l'avait laissé là dans la précipitation.

Sur les coups de 16 heures, l'équipe de Mac aperçu une petite cabane,

**Mac** en hurlant : Don Stella !!

Stella était blottie dans les bras de Don après quelques petits câlins, lorsque Stella crue entendre son nom elle se leva.

**Stella** : Ta pas étendu ?

**Don** : Non…

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, les deux partenaires entendirent leurs prénoms…

**Don** : Merde c'est Mac, faut qu'on se rhabille vite !!

Don et Stella se levèrent, essayant de se rhabiller le plus vite possible

Mac était presque rendu à la porte de la vieille cabane, puis lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il remarqua le cadenas cassé jeter au sol.

Il posa sa main sur la poigné puis entrouvris la porte…

**Mac** : Stella Don ?

Quand ils entendirent la voie de Mac ils levèrent la tête se retrouvant face à Mac…

**Mac** : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Stella** : Mac enfin vous nous avez retrouvés !

Mac était perplexe il sentait que quelques chose d'étrange se passait…

**Mac** : Vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous appelé ?

**Don** bafouillant : Euh, euh non…

Stella voyant le problème de la situation essaya de la briser,

**Stella** : Comment vont Danny et Lindsay ?

**Mac** : Euh, mal…

**Don** le coupa: Ils leurs est arrivé quelques chose ?

**Mac** : Lindsay est à l'hôpital…

**Stella** (inquiète): Comment elle va ?

**Mac** : Je ne sais pas encore, mais elle était dans un mouvait état quand je les vu…

**Stella** : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

**Mac** : Elle à été mordu par un serpent…

**Don** : Et Danny ?

**Mac** : Il va bien, il la accompagné…

Apres cette petite conversation, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la réserve. Mac contacta les équipes de recherches pour leurs signalez qu'ils avaient retrouvé Don et Stella.

Mac envoya néanmoins Don et Stella à l'hôpital pour effectuer quelques tests.

Danny venait d'arrivé devant la porte de Lindsay, doucement il posa sa main sur la poignée puis l'ouvrit la porte…

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Lindsay, inconsciente toujours intubée et sous perfusion son sang se glaça et ses yeux d'humidifièrent.

Il s'approcha doucement de Lindsay, après quelques secondes d'hésitation il caressa la joue de Lindsay puis délicatement il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Durant plus d'une trentaine de minutes Danny était resté à coter d'elle tenant fermement sa main, repensant à chacun de leurs souvenirs, priant pour que Lindsay se réveille…

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées lorsque le médecin de Lindsay frappa à la porte,

**Homme** : Mr.Messer

**Danny** : Docteur…

**Homme** : Nous vous demandons de quitter la pièce durant quelques minutes…

**Danny** : Pourquoi ?

**Homme** : Non devons l'examiné puis elle sera transférée en Néphrologie pour être mise sous dialyse…

**Danny** : Je pourrai l'accompagner ?

**Homme** : Oui…

Danny quitta la pièce, puis lorsque le médecin eut fini d'examiné Lindsay, Danny accompagna les infirmières jusqu'au service de Néphrologie.

Elle fut emmener dans une nouvelle chambre, puis placer sous dialyse.

Toujours inconsciente Danny ne la quitta pas une seule minute.


	17. Attente

16- Attente

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Lindsay était sous dialyse, Danny n'avait à aucun moment quitté sa partenaire.

Stella et Don étaient finalement arrivé au même hôpital où Lindsay était hospitalisé, mais malgré les plaintes et désaccords, ils devaient être examinés avant de pouvoir aller voir leur amie.

Leurs examens terminés Stella et Don allèrent rejoindre Mac et Sheldon.

**Mac** : Ont peut y aller !!

**Stella** : Vous avez des nouvelles ?

**Sheldon** : Le médecin n'a pas voulu nous dire grand chose, juste que son état est encore préoccupant mais stable.

**Stella** : Elle est où ?

**Sheldon** : En Néphrologie…

**Don** (étonné) : Qu'est ce qu'elle y fait ?!

**Sheldon** : Elle à été placer sous dialyse…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le service de Lindsay,

**Mac** : Bonjour, je voudrais savoir la chambre de Lindsay Monroe svp…

**Secrétaire** : Vous etes de la famille ?

**Mac** : Je suis supérieur…

**Secrétaire** : Désolé seule la famille peut aller la voir…

**Mac** : C'est un agent blessé en service !

**Secrétaire** : Je suis désolé, seule la famille…

Don furieux sortit son insigne,

**Don** (menaçant) : Dites-moi où elle est, ou sinon je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice !!

**Secrétaire** : D'accord, chambre 236…

**Don** : Merci beaucoup…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Lindsay, Stella frappa à la porte puis entrouvrit la porte…

**Stella** : Ont peut entrer ?

**Danny** : Oui…

Stella ouvrit finalement la porte, puis tous entrèrent lentement dans la chambre.

Chacun fut traversé par un profond sentiment d'angoisse et de peur, lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur Lindsay, elle paraissait si faible et innocente allongée dans son lit, le teint pâle, toujours sous respirateur et branché au dialyseur.

**Stella **(choquée) : Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi…

Danny passa dans les bras de chacun, mais son plus grand réconfort aura été dans ceux de Don.

**Don** à Danny : Ca va-toi ?

**Danny** : Oui…

**Sheldon** : Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est sous dialyse ?

**Danny** : Un peu plus d'une heure…

**Mac** : Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveille ?

**Danny** : Non, rien…

**Stella** : Combien de temps encore ?

**Sheldon** : Pour quel se réveille ?

**Stella** : Oui…

**Sheldon** : Quelques minutes, des heures ou peut être quelques jours, tout dépend d'elle…

**Mac** repensant à quelques interpellations avec elle: C'est une battante !

**Danny** avec un petit rire : Une fille de la campagne…

**Sheldon** : Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre et voir comment son état évolue…

**Stella** : Quelqu'un à prévenu sa famille ?

**Danny** : Non…

**Mac** : Je vais m'en occuper, vous me prévenez si son état change…

Mac parti de l'hôpital pour se rendre à son bureau et aller chercher le numéro de téléphone de la famille de Lindsay pour les prévenir de l'état de leur fille.

Tandis que Danny, Don, Sheldon et Stella eut restèrent au chevet de Lindsay pour veiller sur elle.


	18. Prévention

17- Prévention

Mac était finalement arrivé à son bureau, il avait sorti le dossier de Lindsay, regardant dans la rubrique « personne à contacter », Lindsay avait mis ses parents, leurs numéros de téléphone joint au dossier. Mac ferma la porte de son bureau, s'installa confortablement et décrocha son téléphone, soupira pour se donner du courage puis composa le numéro de téléphone des parents de Lindsay.

Mac détestait appeler les familles, car généralement s'était pour donner de mauvaise nouvelle.

Il se rappelle la dernière fois, c'était pour appeler la famille de Aiden et lui annoncée qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps calciné de leur fille.

Après quelques bips une femme décrocha,

**Mac** : Bonjour vous etes Mme Monroe ?

**Mme.M** : Oui, et vous etes ?

**M**ac : Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor, je travail avec votre fille.

**Mme.M** : Il lui est arrivé quelques chose ?

**Mac** : Je suis désolé, votre fille à été blessé lors d'une enquête, elle est actuellement hospitalisée…

**Mme.M** : Comment elle va ?

**Mac** : Et bien, d'après les médecins sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais elle est toujours inconsciente…

**Mme.M** : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

**Mac** : Elle à été mordu par un serpent…

**Mme.M** : Merci de nous avoir prévenus, pourriez vous nous prévenir de l'état de Lindsay, car vous savez nous ne sommes plus tout jeune, et le Montana-New York ça fait un petit bout de chemin…

**Mac** : Ne vous inquiété pas, je vous préviens si quoi que ce soit arrive à votre fille…

**Mme.M **: Merci, et dites à Lindsay que nous l'aimons et l'embrassons M. Taylor…

**Mac** : Bien sûre Madame Monroe…

Mac raccrocha puis téléphona à Sheldon,

**Mac** : Sheldon, c'est Mac

**Sheldon**: Oui ?

**Mac** : Comment va Lindsay ?

**Sheldon** : Rien de changer…

**Mac** : J'ai prévenu la mère de Lindsay, elle ne pourra pas venir mais j'ai promis de les prévenir sur l'état de Lindsay, alors appeler moi si quelques chose change.

**Sheldon** : D'accord, et pour nous, ont fait quoi ?

**Mac** : Euh, vous reprenez votre service demain matin et Danny, Don et Stella ont le droit à deux jours de congé.

**Sheldon** : D'accord je vais les prévenir.

Sheldon annonça à Don, Danny et Stella qu'ils avaient le droit à deux jours de congé, Danny savait pertinemment où et avec qui il les passerait, il resterait avec sa Montana, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Quant à Don et Stella, malgré la situation de Lindsay, ils ne purent s'empêcher de laisser paraître un peu d'excitation et d'amusement, sachant à quoi en partie, ils allaient occuper leurs congés.

Quelques heures plus tard, la dialyse de Lindsay était terminé, elle avait été à nouveau transférée dans une nouvelle chambre. Durant tout le reste de la journée Danny, Don, Sheldon et Stella étaient resté à son chevet, Sheldon partit, suivi de Don et Stella quelques minutes plus tard.

Danny lui avait décidé de resté, espérant toujours que sa Montana se réveille, mais les heures passaient puis le soleil se coucha mais Lindsay était toujours inconsciente…


	19. Amour caché

18- Amour caché

Stella était toujours au chevet de Lindsay avec Don et Danny, elle sentit la fatigue peu à peu s'emparer d'elle, regarda la pendule accrochée sur le mur, 20h15.

**Stella** : Bon il se fait tard, je commence à être fatiguée…

**Don** : Je te raccompagne…

**Stella** un peu gênée : Euh, pourquoi pas…

**Don** voyant le gène de Stella : De toute façon nous n'avons qu'une voiture pour rentrer…

**Don** : Danny ont te ramène ?

**Danny** : Euh, non je vais rester la cette nuit…

**Don** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Danny…

**Danny** : Don… Montana est mon amie, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle se réveille toute seule…

**Don** : D'accord, tu veux que je passe chez toi demain pour te ramener des affaires ?

**Danny** : Oui, tient prend mes clés ( lui envoi ) et perd les pas !

Don et Stella sortir de la chambre puis allèrent dans la voiture de Don.

Le trajet vers l'appartement de Stella était plutôt silencieux, Don était concentré sur la route, tandis que Stella en profitait pour mater, c'est le terme adéquat Don.

Très vite Don sentit un regard posé sur lui.

**Don** (amusé) : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ?

**Stella** : Comme quoi ?

**Don** : Je sais pas t'arrête pas de me regarder depuis qu'ont est partit de l'hôpital…

**Stella** (amusée): Rien je regarde juste…

**Don** (taquin) : Et t'apprécie la vue ?

**Stella** (taquine) : Assez… (rire)

Don arriva enfin devant chez Stella, ne sachant pas comment agir ou quoi faire…

**Don** (gêné) : Bon nous voilà…

Stella s'approcha de Don et l'embrassa délicatement puis sortit de la voiture…

**Stella** (coquin) : Alors tu te gare ?

Aux paroles de Stella Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire, vraiment cette femme l'étonnait de plus en plus, et surtout depuis quelques jours.

Don s'exécuta puis rejoignit Stella dans le hall de son immeuble. Stella appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, une fois arrivé il s'ouvrit, Don laissant entré Stella la rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard…

Don eut à peine le temps de se retourné que Stella se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement…

D'une main peu certaine Stella appuya sur le bouton de son étage, rapidement le regard de Don s'assombris perdant le contrôle de son corps, s'emparant fougueusement des lèvres de Stella la plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Les baisers de faisaient plus ardents et les mains plus exploratrices, mais leur ébat ce stoppa quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage de Stella.

Don ne voulant perdre le contact de Stella la souleva, Stella encerclant sa taille de ses jambes.

Don avança tant bien que mal vers la porte de Stella, pendant que celle-ci explorait le cou de son partenaire de ses lèvres…

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de Stella, Don dut interrompre la jeune femme dans ses activités…

**Don** (soupirant): Stella ont y est…

Stella rechercha ses clés dans sa poche, pour enfin ouvrir la porte…

A peine la porte franchie Don relâcha Stella se défeuillant peu à peu jusqu'à la chambre de Stella, y arrivant presque totalement dévêtus.

Stella jeta littéralement Don sur le lit, le rejoignant son regard émeraude remplis de braises ardentes se mettant à califourchon sur le jeune homme..

D'un visage amusé Stella commença à embrasser le torse nu de son partenaire, le caressant du bout des doigts… Le corps de Don répondis rapidement aux attentions de Stella, sa peau se faisant plus chaude et frissonnante.

Rapidement le soutien gorge de celle-ci s'envola pour atterrir sur le sol de la chambre. Suivi de leurs derniers vêtements quelques minutes plus tard.

**Don** (coquin) : Dite donc je ne vous connaissais pas comme sa Stella Bonasera…

**Stella** (coquine) : Tu n'as encore rien vu !

Las baisers se firent plus ardents, les caresses plus intenses et intimes, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre de bout des doigts et des lèvres…

Prenant pour chacun un malin plaisir à tester le self contrôle et la sensibilité de l'autre, enfin surtout Stella, elle semblait mener le jeu.

**Stella** (coquine) : Tu es a moi !

Don, compris très vite que Stella voulait mener le jeu se laissant lui-même aller au jeu de celle-ci.

Le self contrôle de Stella arrivant à son point de non-retour noua ses doigts à ceux de Don, se décidant à aller plus loin…

Tendrement mais fermement l'experte fis entrer Don en elle commençant à se mouvoir doucement, les faisant purement gémirent de plaisir.

Don se sentant quelques peut inutile, bien que stupide vu la situation relâcha les mains de Stella, qui partirent explorer les cuisses de celle-ci, pour ensuite remonter le long des ses hanches pour enfin remonter le long de son dos. Stella frémissant sous les mains fermes mais douces du jeune homme.

Rapidement les mouvements de firent harmonieux, Stella caressant les cheveux de Don, mêlant leurs langues, ses mains caressant le torse musclé du jeune homme.

Le rythme s'accéléra, le plaisir se faisant plus présent, les cris et gémissement se faisaient eux aussi plus long et puissant. Les deux corps ne semblaient faire plus qu'un.

Les deux amants pouvaient sentirent le plaisir remonté tous le long de leurs dos, les baisers se firent plus torrides et les caresses plus douces.

**Don** (gémissant) : Stella…

Leur monde explosa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au summum du plaisir, criant le nom de l'autre. Tous semblaient avoir disparus à ce moment précis, ne laissant que deux amants entrelacés partagent le plus pure des bonheurs.

A bout de souffle Stella embrassa Don avant de s'allongé à côté de lui.

**Stella** (coquine et amusée): Mon lit en vraiment plus confortable !!

Don ne put s'empêcher de rire presque aux éclats après la remarque de la jeune femme, son regard s'assombrissant…

**Don** (coquin) : Reste à voir si il est aussi solide !!!

Repartant pour une nouvelle exploration du bonheur, après tous ils avaient deux jours de congés, pourquoi ne pas profité au maximum de leurs nuits tant qu'ils n'ont pas à se lever à l'aube.


	20. Après une nuit

19- Après une nuit…

Danny se réveilla le lendemain sur les coups de 07h30, son premier réflexe aura été de se tourner vers Lindsay espérant la voir réveiller mais rien n'y faisait, elle semblait être bloquée dans ses songes. Il se leva embrassa le front de Lindsay et alla à la cafétéria pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner.

Il remonta dans la chambre de Lindsay vers 08h00, s'installant à nouveau à ses côtés espérant, se remémorant les mêmes souvenirs en boucles depuis la veille. Priant toujours et toujours pour quelle ce réveil. Une heure passa puis deux. Entre temps une infirmière passa voir Lindsay, lui apportant quelques soins.

Il devait être vers les 10h30, Danny s'était assoupis tenant la main de Lindsay dans la sienne, soudain il fut extirpé de ses songes lorsqu'il sentit sa main bougée.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, observant sa main toujours dans celle de Lindsay, relevant à nouveau son regard pour finalement observer le visage de Lindsay.

Un profond sentiment d'espoir apparu en lui, qui s'envola presque aussitôt lorsque qu'il remarqua les yeux toujours clos de Lindsay, lui extorquant un profond gémissement de déception, se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé…

Mais à peine la tête rabaissée qu'il ressentit à nouveau la même sensation, il se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher au-dessus de Lindsay.

**Danny** (chuchotant) : Lindsay réveil toi !!! Ouvre les yeux !!! Je sais que tu es réveillé, ouvre les yeux !!!

Mais malgré les paroles de Danny, le visage de Lindsay restait fixe et fermé,

**Danny** (impératif) : Eih, Montana tu va te réveiller oui !!!

Puis, le visage de Lindsay se crispa, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux…

**Danny** la main sur la joue de Lindsay : Oui, aller, tu y es presque…

Lindsay se battait contre elle-même, ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne et la lumière lui brûlait presque les yeux…

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour enfin réussir à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle fut d'abord apeurer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lieu inconnu, mais lorsque que son regard noisette croisa cela de Danny cette sensation implosa, elle essaya alors de prononcé quelques mots mais rien ne voulait sortir, son visage se crispa à nouveau…

**Danny** : N'essaie pas de parler, tu es intuber…

Lindsay était angoisser, elle ne pouvait pas parler et chaque muscle qu'elle essayait de contracté la faisait horriblement souffrir…

Danny emporter dans sa joie déposa plusieurs baiser sur le font de Lindsay,

**Danny** : Tu ma fait une sacrée frayeur Montana…

Danny relâcha la main de Lindsay s'éloignant seulement de quelques centimètres, quand Lindsay l'arrêta dans son élan.

**Danny** : T'inquiète pas Montana, je vais juste appeler ton médecin, je serai pas long, je te le promets.

Danny ne sortit de la chambre que quelques minutes, qui sembla être une éternité pour Lindsay…

**Danny** : Eih, une infirmière, mon amie s'est réveillée…

Une infirmière accourue vers Danny, alors qu'une autre appela le médecin responsable de Lindsay,

**Infirmière** : Elle s'est réveillée depuis combien de temps ?

**Danny** : Environ 5 minutes…

L'infirmière arriva auprès de Lindsay, l'examinant brièvement, son médecin arrivant quelques minutes plus tard…

**Doc** : Bonjour Miss Monroe, je suis le Docteur Williams, je me suis occupée de vous…

**Doc** : Depuis combien de temps elle est réveillée ?

**Infirmière** : Environ 10 minutes…

**Doc** : Bob, nous allons devoir vous enlever le tube placé dans votre gorge…

**Doc** : Vous aller inspirer profondément puis quand je vous le dirai vous expirer profondément, d'accord ?

Lindsay, lui répondit positivement en hochant de la tête…

**Doc** : Okay, bon inspirer profondément….. et expirer ( lui enlevant le tube )

**Doc** : Okay, bon tout va bien, rythme cardiaque, oxygénation…

**Doc** : L'infirmière va finir de s'occuper de vous, et si tous va bien vous pourrez sortir dans un ou deux jours…

**Lindsay** (la voie irritée) : D'accord (tousse), merci…

**Infirmière** : Je vais vous demander de sortir pendant quelques minutes Mr.Messer

**Danny** : D'accord, (embrasse Lindsay), je vais appeler Mac en attendant…

Danny sortit de la chambre pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de Lindsay, il ouvrit le téléphone de Lindsay, et appela Mac…

**Mac** : Mac Taylor…

**Danny**: Mac, c'est Danny…

**Mac**: Alors comment va Lindsay ?

**Danny** : Elle s'est réveillée…

**Mac** : Bien enfin, depuis combien de temps ?

**Danny** : Un peu plus de un quart d'heure…

**Mac** : Vous avez prévenu Don et Stella ?

**Danny **: Non, je vous est appelé en premier…

**Mac** : D'accord, je vais prévenir la famille de Lindsay et je passerai la voir quand j'aurai le temps…

**Danny** : Okay, je vous tiens au courant…

Danny raccrocha puis appela Don,

**Don** : Don Flack…

**Danny** : Don, c'est Danny…

**Don** : Alors les nouvelles ?

**Danny** : Elle s'est réveiller y a quelques minutes…

**Don** : Et elle va bien ?

**Danny** : Oui sa va…

**Don** : Okay, je suis chez toi pour te prendre quelques affaires, je devrai être à l'hôpital dans une heure environ…

**Danny** : Fout pas le bordel dans mes affaires…

**Don** : Je vais essayer…

**Danny** : Okay, bon je vais appeler Stella pour la prévenir…

**Don** ne réfléchissant pas trop : Pas besoin elle est avec moi ( s'auto-insulte )

**Danny** (surpris) : Comment sa ?

**Don** : Euh, bahh elle ma appeler ce matin,….. pour me demander, …. de venir la chercher pour qu'ont vienne ensemble voir Lindsay…

**Danny** peu certain : Okayyyy…, j'espère qu'elle ne fouille pas dans mes caleçons….

**Don** : Très drôle Danny…. bon à plus tard…

Appartement de Danny Messer au même moment…

**Stella** : Pour qu'ont vienne ensemble…

**Don** : Bah quoi c'est le seul truc qui me soit venir à l'esprit à ce moment…

**Don** (moqueur) : T'aurait préféré que je lui dise que c'est parce qu'ont à passer la nuit ensemble…

**Stella** : Okay, c'est vrai, c'est toujours mieux….

**Stella** : Dit donc ta vu l'appartement, des tableaux et même un billard…

**Stella** : Je comprends pourquoi il achète ses caleçons par boite de trois…

**Don** (surpris) : Hein ????

**Stella** : Il met tout son fric dans son appartement, tandis que moi je le dépense dans les sous-vêtements sexy…

**Don** (coquin) : C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre…

**Stella** : Sa c'est sûr…

**Don** : En parlant de sous-vêtement, Danny ma dit de te dire de ne pas fouiller dans ses caleçons…

**Stella** en riant : Ah Danny…

L'infirmière sortit enfin de la chambre, Danny s'empressa lui dit entrer…

Lindsay était allongée dans son lit, légèrement relevée…

**Danny** : Eihhh, alors sa va…

**Lindsay** : Ca va…, j'ai juste un peu mal partout mais sinon heureuse d'être de retour parmi les vivants…

**Danny** ( rire )

**Lindsay** : Et comment vont Don et Stella ?

**Danny** : Bien, ils ont été retrouvés quelques heures après que…

**Lindsay** : J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

**Danny** : Euh, presque une journée…

**Lindsay** : Et tu es resté tout le temps ici ?

**Danny** : Bien sûr, tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

**Lindsay** : Je suis chanceuse, j'ai trouvé un homme gentil et attentionné…

**Danny** (amusé) : Ah oui, tu va en faire des jalouses…

Danny s'essaya sur le rebord du lit de Lindsay,

**Lindsay** : Au faites, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé hier…

**Danny** : Ta pas à le faire, le plus beau des remerciements c'est que tu te sois réveillée..

**Lindsay** (coquine) : Laisse moi te remercié autrement…

Lindsay attrapa le col de Danny le ramenant près d'elle, pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement les esprits s'échauffèrent, se laissant aller à de torrides baisers et des légères caresses, mais Danny y stoppa court, bien que cela ait été assez difficile voir presque un supplice pour lui…

**Danny**: Dit donc, Lindsay Monroe vous avez de ces manières…

**Lindsay** (coquine) : Je pense qu'elles sont loin de vous déplaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Danny Messer…

Danny s'installa juste à côté du lit de Lindsay, lui tenant toujours la main, celle-ci allongée sur le flanc pour pouvoir regarder et discuter avec Danny.

Lindsay caressant voluptueusement de son autre main l'avant bras de Danny, pendant qu'ils parlaient de tous et de rien.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux furent interrompus par un bruit sourd, provenant de la porte…

**Stella** : Ont peut entrer ?

**Lindsay** : Ouiii

La porte s'ouvrit lançant entrer Don et Stella…

Danny se leva puis salua des deux amis…

**Stella** : Alors ça va ?

**Lindsay** : Oui, je suis juste un peu courbaturée…

**Don** : Tient Danny j'ai tes affaires…

**Danny** : Merci…

**Don** : Alors tu pourras sortir quand ?

**Lindsay** : Le médecin à dit 1 ou 2 jours…

**Stella** : Tu auras sûrement 1 ou 2 semaines de congés après…

**Lindsay** : Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule…

Tous parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien…

**Stella** lançant un regard amusé vers Don: Alors au faites comment vous vous etes débrouillés pendant la tempête ?

**Danny** : Ont a eu de la chance, enfin surtout moi, parce que Montana avait repéré une petite grotte, et donc ont s'y est abrités…

**Lindsay** : Et vous ?

**Don** : Euh, nous avons à pas mal galérés, mais ont à fini par trouvé une vieille cabane…

**Stella** avec un sourire et regard amusé vers Don : Et vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

Danny et Lindsay s'échangèrent un regard gêné…

**Danny** : Euh, bah ont à discutés boulot et autres, et vous ?

**Stella** et **Don** synchro : Pareil….

**Danny** : Bon je vais voir si je peux aller squatter la douche de quelqu'un…

Danny se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, se tournant vers Lindsay, échangeant un regard plein de sentiments. A peine il avait quitté sa Montana qu'elle lui manquait déjà…

Danny usa de son charme et surtout de son insigne pour aller squatter la douche des médecins, revenant tout frai auprès de sa belle une trentaine de minutes plus tard…


	21. Pris en flagrant délit

20- Pris en flagrant d'élit

Durant tout le reste de la journée Danny resta aux côtés de Lindsay, Stella et Don les quittèrent en début d'après midi. Mac et Sheldon lui rendant visite en fin de journée, laissant une voiture dans le parking pour Danny.

Le médecin jugeant l'état de santé de Lindsay plus que satisfaisant décida de la laissé sortir le lendemain matin.

Danny devait accompagner Lindsay jusqu'à chez elle, décidant de passer rapidement chez Don pour lui redonner le sac qui lui avait prêté.

Danny se gara devant chez Don, laissant Lindsay dans la voiture puis monta jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

Il frappa un coup sur à la porte, personne ne répondis, il frappa une deuxième fois un peu plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit finalement quelques secondes plus tard.

Mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas Don…

**Danny** (surpris) : Stella ??????

**Stella** (gênée) : Dannyyyy…

Danny fut tout d'abord surpris de la présence de Stella chez Don à 9h00 du matin, et encore plus choqué quand il se rendit compte que son amie et collègue était seulement vêtu d'une nuisette… Pour en conclure que Stella avait passé la nuit chez et/ou avec Don.

**Danny** (bafouillant) : Euh, euh je voulais rendre son sac à Don…

**Stella** (gênée) : Euh, il prend sa douche…

**Danny** : Euh, vous, tu, lui dira que je suis passé…

**Stella** : D'accord…

Danny donna le sac à Stella et repartit des plus troublé…

Stella refermant la porte plus que gênée, comment Don allait réagir ?

Stella fut extirper de ses pensées quand elle entendit une voie venant de derrière elle…

**Don** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

**Stella** : Euh, quelqu'un à frapper à la porte… et j'ai ouvert vu que tu étais dans la douche…

**Don** : Il voulait quoi ?

**Stella** lui tendant le sac: Te rendre ceci…

**Don** surpris : Quoi, mais, c'était Danny ?!

**Stella** : Oui !

**Don** : Super…

Danny rejoignit Lindsay quelques minutes plus tard, Lindsay remarqua très vite que quelques chose n'allait pas…

**Lindsay** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Danny ?

**Danny** : Qu'est ce qui te dit que quelques chose ne va pas ?

**Lindsay** : Euh, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois City Boy…

**Danny** : Euh, bah en faites j'ai trouvé une femme chez Don…

**Lindsay** : Sa te choque à se point là ? Tu pensais que Don resterai célibataire à vie ?

**Danny** : Euh bah la femme en question je la connais et toi aussi…

**Lindsay** (intriguée) : C'est vrai ?! Et qui ?

**Danny** : Euh la femme c'était, euhh….. Stella

**Lindsay** (s'étouffant presque avec sa salive) : Quoi Stella… et Don ?!

**Danny** : Quant je pense qu'il ne me là pas dit !

**Lindsay** : Et toi tu lui as dit pour nous ?

**Danny** : Ouai mais c'est pas pareil…


	22. Pris en flagrant délit, le retour

21- Pris en flagrant délit, le retour 

Danny passa son dernier jour de congé avec Lindsay, tendit que Don le passait avec Stella.

Le lendemain matin Mac arriva le premier, suivi de Sheldon, Stella et finalement Danny…

Danny se sentait un peu gêné avec Stella, ne sachant pas comment abordé ce qui s'était passer entre eux la veille… S'évitant donc le plus possible.

Pour le bonheur de chacun, Stella accompagna Mac pour une enquête, Danny allant alors avec Sheldon…

La journée passa assez vite pour les quatre experts, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Lindsay qui s'ennuyait sévère toute seule. Apres de multiples tentatives pour s'occuper elle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers le labo….

Quant Lindsay arriva enfin dans le labo, elle croisa Sheldon dans un couloir…

**Sheldon** : Eih, Lindsay qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

**Lindsay** : Bah je m'ennuyais toute seule chez moi alors j'ai eu envie de venir vous voir…

**Sheldon** : Merci, c'est sympa…

**Sheldon** : Si tu cherche Danny il est dans la salle de repos…

**Lindsay** : D'accord, à plus tard…

Lindsay avança à grand pat vers la salle de repos, apparemment très pressée de voir Danny…

Une fois arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle jeta un rapide regard dans la salle pour voir si Danny était seul ou pas.

Elle aperçut alors Danny lui tournant le dos, se faisant un café, doucement Lindsay s'approcha de Danny telle une voleuse pour ne pas ce faire remarquer…

Arriver à son objectif, c'est à dire juste derrière Danny elle déposa une main douce et caresseuse sur l'épaule de Danny, pour finalement se rapprocher dangereusement de son corps.

Danny n'eut absolument pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette main appartenait…

**Danny** : Dit donc Montana, te pas sensée être en congé !

**Lindsay** chuchotant à son oreille: Si mais je m'ennuyais toute seule chez moi…

**Danny** (coquin) : Je finis dans 2 heures, je trouverais sûrement un moyen pour que le temps te semble passer plus vite…

**Lindsay** (coquine) : Ah ouai, t'es sur de toi City boy !?

**Danny** (coquin): Laisse moi te montrer un aperçu Montana…

Danny se tourna, se retrouvant face à Lindsay, rapprochant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de Lindsay, pour seulement les effleurés, restant ainsi plusieurs secondes…

Un sourire amusé apparu brièvement sur les lèvres de Danny, qui déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lindsay… Chacun se délectant des douces lèvres fruitées de chacun. Oubliant qu'ils étaient au milieu de la salle de repos, entourer d'agents et de scientifiques qui pourraient les surprendre à tout moment.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le petit toussement typique du, « euh, je suis ici ! », Ils séparèrent enfin leurs lèvres, se tournant vers l'origine du toussement.

Se figeant lorsqu'ils aperçurent pas seulement une personne mais pas moins de quatre personnes qui se trouvent être Mac, Sheldon, Don et Stella.

Danny et Lindsay baissèrent la tête comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit de bêtises, passant une main sur leurs bouches pour cacher un léger sourire d'amusement…

Chacun cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante…

**Lindsay** : Euh, bon je dois aller au bureau du personnel pour déposer des documents…

**Danny** : Et moi j'ai encore des échantillons à examiner…

Sortant ensemble de la salle de repos, échangeant un rapide regard d'amusement…

**Don** (amusé) : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que lui aussi avait profité de la situation…

**Stella** (souriante et coquine) : Je vais te devoir encore quelques choses…

Quittant ensemble la salle de repos en rigolant….

**Sheldon** : Qu'est ce que Don a voulu dire par : « que lui aussi avait profité de la situation »

**Mac** : J'en est une brève idée…

**Sheldon** : Ca ne me surprend pas de la part de Danny et Lindsay mais Don et Stella…

**Mac** : Comme la dit Jean de la Fontaine : « Tout est mystère dans l'Amour. »

THE END 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Après une enquête approfondis, la réceptionniste qui avait envoyé Don et les autres au mauvais endroit fut licenciée pour faute grave, et pour mise en danger d'autrui…

La relation de Don et Stella semblait bien évoluée, restant néanmoins assez discrets sur leur relation…

Au contraire de Danny et Lindsay qui eux étaient très peu discrets, recevant de multiples remarques et avertissements de la part de Mac…

Se faisant surprendre à plusieurs reprises à s'embrasser sur des scènes de crimes ou dans différentes pièces du labo…


End file.
